Más allá de la Consciencia
by Zusuky
Summary: Todo lo que siembras es lo siegas. Parece que no sucede, pero la vida se encarga de que así sea. Souichi junto a Isogai deberán aprender varias lecciones y la peor desventaja es que se encuentran entre la vida y la muerte. y no solo eso, tampoco tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo como humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Más allá de la consciencia.**

**.**

**Como si estuviéramos muertos.**

.

.

.

El día que casi morimos, no tuvo nada gracioso, además que fue uno de los peores momentos de ese día.

Otro mal momento fue el que antecedió todo durante la mañana en la que Isogai, despertó en mi departamento. El muy imbécil sin ningún tacto me destapó y me dijo:

.

-Morinaga kun merece ir al cielo ¡Roncas peor que un león! -

¿Qué diablos hacia este tipo aquí? Mmm, los recuerdos de la noche anterior pasaron en segundos por mi cabeza.

\- ¡Callate! Te dije que te largaras a tu hotel. Además ¿porque me despiertas tan pronto idiota? -

Tenía tan malditamente adolorido el cuello, creo que me lo torcí, había dormido en el sofá y la mala posición me causo dolor en todo el cuerpo. Por su parte, el idiota de Isogai el paso peor que yo tumbado en el piso y abrazando un cojín y congelándose. Seguramente conseguiría un resfriado y eso me causo gracia, se lo merece el bastardo por sonsacarme a base de amenazas.

\- Si no hubiera estado tan borracho lo hubiese hecho, achuu, achuu…ohh y ¡mira! Me enfermare por dormir sin una cobija y quedarme en el piso. ¡Qué clase de anfitrión eres! -

\- ¡Ninguno! Nunca dije que serias mi invitado -

Las últimas dos semanas Isogai Taichirou había pasado por Nagoya como parte de su trabajo y se negaba a aburrirse por las noches. Para mi desgracia, ese raro sujeto solía recordarme exclusivamente a mí, para salir a beber y cantar al karaoke. Lo malo es que el muy canalla, había invitado a dos amigas bajo el pretexto de que ellas lo acompañaban al trabajo asignado y no conocían ni la ciudad, ni a ninguna persona.

Al principio, me pareció la excelente excusa para escapar diciéndole a Isogai que no me gustaba convivir con desconocidos, que ya era demasiada molestia soportarlo a él. Pero los recordatorios de lo que vio que sucedió en plena calle ...maldito cretino, tuve que quedarme y soportarlo.

\- Sera mejor que despiertes a tus amigas y se vayan todos de una vez. Agradece que no te ponga a limpiar todo el departamento. Dejaron hecho una mierda -

Este día, Morinaga volvería después de tres semanas de trabajo; me había enviado cientos de mensajes diciéndome tantas cosas empalagosas y lo menos que deseaba en estos momentos era que nos encontrara así, es tan apresurado en sacar sus propias conclusiones, que se imaginaria lo peor. Y pensándolo bien, hasta yo mismo reconozco que esto no luce nada bien. Al menos Isogai ya había ido a levantar a sus compañeras, que, para empeorar las cosas, se quedaron en mi habitación ¡Jamás debí aceptar esto! Seguramente olería a perfume femenino y alcohol, que mezcla más desagradable.

\- Ya están despiertas y casi listas, ellas querían preparar el desayuno como una disculpa por las molestias. Pero no te preocupes, les dije que pronto llegaría tu amante y no sería nada, nada bueno que nos encontrara aquí -

_¡Mi amante!_

\- Deja de repetir esa rara mierda y largate de una vez -

Al menos esas jóvenes no eran confianzudas y para nada actuaban como Isogai, muy avergonzadas se despidieron haciendo repetidas reverencias y ofreciendo disculpas una y otra vez por las molestias que pudieron causar. Eso sucedía con ellos tres afuera en la puerta del departamento.

\- Por ahora nos vamos Souichi kun, pero todavía queda una noche, así que te espero en el bar del hotel a las nueve en punto -

Estaba a punto de contestarle a ese necio que ya tenía suficiente, pero, en ese momento detrás de ellos apareció Morinaga. En cuestión de segundos, su cara mostro una mueca molesta, miro primero a Isogai y luego a ambas chicas que de inmediato inclinaron el rostro avergonzadas. Eso empeoro las cosas. Morinaga frunció el ceño y sospecho de todo.

\- ¿Que sucede? Y ¿Que hace Isogai san aquí? Senpai -

Isogai y las dos chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de Morinaga. Yo de inmediato entendí que estaba en problemas. No es que pensara en ocultarle una cosa tan simple a Morinaga, pero tampoco me parecía que debiera explicarle cada cosa que hacía. Pero maldita sea, ni siquiera habían pasado treinta segundos y él ya me miraba con esos ojos dolidos y con cierta desconfianza; me hizo sentir como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Sentí una fuerte punzada en la piel, el dolor de cabeza por la resaca estaba aumentando, aun así, traté de contestar tranquilamente, consciente de que teníamos audiencia.

\- Nada, no pasa nada ellos ya se iban...

Y el bastardo de Isogia, tenía que abrir la boca. Sonrió con esas sonrisas burlonas que lo caracterizan y guiñándole un ojo, se dirigió a Morinaga.

\- Morinaga kun, anoche pase por Souichi kun para tomar unos tragos e ir al karaoke, tu sabes lo inocentes que son nuestros encuentros -

Estoy seguro que Isogai lo comento con buenas intenciones, pero Morinaga cegado por sus estúpidos celos, lo vio más como una burla.

\- Sí, …seguro

Contesto Morinaga con una sonrisa sarcástica que despertó en mí el profundo deseo de darle un golpe a ambos. A Isogai por estúpido y a Morinaga por nunca escuchar lo que le digo. Y el muy atrevido tuvo el coraje de reclamarme delante de ellos.

\- Senpai...no tuviste tiempo para ir a Shizouka a verme y si para salir a beber con Isogai san y...y estas señoritas -

Por la forma tan posesiva de decirlo, todos me miraron y los ojos de Isogai me decían "Creo que tiene razón " eso me molesto tanto que me puse a temblar de rabia. Ya podía sentir Morinaga los cartuchos de dinamita que quería lanzarle con solo mirarlo. Y comenzaron las explosiones cuando Isogai y sus amigas finalmente se largaron.

.

.

Adamsite.

.

\- ¿Que tiene él que no tenga yo Hiroto kun? -

Hiroto puso su dedo índice sobre la barbilla mientras repasaba en la mente las características de Isogai san de la noche que lo conoció al darle un pequeño frasco de afrodisiaco. La realidad es que más que agradarle físicamente, fue su carácter y carisma al ser tan flexible en adaptarse al ambiente en el que se encontró. Isogai era una persona sin prejuicios.

\- Tiene mucho estilo Angelito...claro que tu también tienes estilo, pero es distinto...

Tetsuhiro entrecerró los ojos y con cierta molestia recrimino a su amigo.

\- Esa no es la respuesta que se espera de un amigo -

Suspiro decepcionado y puso la copa encima de la barra, sin embargo, Hiroto pareció no escucharlo.

\- Además se ve tan macho -

Al parecer Hiroto seguía creyendo firmemente que los amigos deberían ser sinceros…demasiado para el caso.

\- Además que para nada se amedranta ante senpai san -

Morinaga se molestó ante tanto elogio.

\- ¡Yo tampoco?! y mejor callate ya -

\- Y es hetero…pero ese defecto se puede quitar, como con tu senpai -

\- Te dije que te callarasss, no me estas ayudando nada -

Hiroto hizo pucheros y sacándole la lengua el afeminado chico, termino:

\- Y tiene buenos modales -

Al salir del bar, Morinaga continuaba con un ánimo oscuro, pero Hiroto kun le ayudo a entender que Souichi no tenía otra opción que ir con Isogai si este lo amenazaba con contar su secreto a Tomoe, Kurokawa y a toda la familia Tatsumi.

Además, que debería confiar más en su amante, si este ya le había explicado que no sucedió nada y que esas chicas también fueron arrastradas por el convincente de Isogai. Pero de lo que no pudo animarlo, es de que al final Souichi giro las cosas haciéndose el ofendido y advirtiéndole que esa noche volvería a salir con Isogai, no le menciono si las jóvenes estarían ahí también, pero la realidad es que Morinaga no sabía si preocuparse más porque fueran las mujeres o ese odiado tipo castaño.

Su mente celosa y angustiada seguía desconfiando del Tachirou ¿Porque siempre insistía con su senpai?

Llego al departamento de Souichi a las doce de la noche y todo estaba apagado, del desánimo y la tristeza, paso al enfado.

Decidió que esperaría a que su novio llegara y pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa. Se había pasado la semana en constante peligro de colapsar para poder pasar tiempo con senpai y el rubio solo lo había ignorado dando prioridad a otros asuntos "Nunca tiene tiempo para mi" pensó con irritación, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Tiritaba de frio y se negó a ir por una frazada, espero y espero…lo malo es que su Souichi, nunca llego. Lo que si recibió fue una llamada de Kanako chan bastante alarmada.

.

.

.

Tuve que retirarme y echarme agua fría en el rostro, Isogai y sus estúpidos comentarios sobre los atributos de las chicas que bailaban y además los tragos me hicieron pensar como siempre había pensado antes de enredarme en esta relación con Morinaga. Y lo que sucedió después, solo despertó mi lado heterosexual adormecido por culpa del imbécil que siempre me causaba tantos orgasmos para asegurarse que no tuviera que estar pensando en saciar mis necesidades sexuales y se me ocurriera en algún momento terminar en la cama de alguna mujer.

\- Esa chica no deja de mirarte y su baile es tan sugestivo. Si, parece que, si por ella fuera, ya estaría encima tuyo y quitándose la ropa. Es una pena que no me mire a mí -

La música atronadora, escondía los comentarios de isogai, aun así, no pude evitar mirar como la joven movía todo su cuerpo. Sus curvas eran tan sinuosas y encantadoras, sus senos podrían ser plastilina bajo mis manos. ¿Se sentirían tan suaves como se veían? Decidí no sacrificar demasiadas neuronas con esa pregunta. Y mientras yo miraba y pensaba eso, la joven ya tendía su mano hacia mi invitándome a bailar con ella. Isogai me dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- ¡Vamos hombre! Relajate un poco, es solo un baile -

Me levanté impulsado por el valor que me dio el alcohol, pero fue el peor error que pude cometer. La chica deslizo sus manos por mi cuerpo inclinándose ante mí, después se giró y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Pude sentir mi excitación y las ganas de tocarla. Mi deseo de acostarme con ella aumento con su baile y el frotamiento de nuestros cuerpos. Decidí deberme y me disculpe diciendo que necesitaba contestar una llamada, con aquel ruido no sabría que mentía ya que mi celular nunca sonó. Todas aquellas sensaciones, me provocaron tal sentimiento de culpa que no pensaba volver a mirar mi cara en un espejo durante los próximos días. Un rostro apareció en mi mente. Morinaga.

Después de rechazar a varias chicas dispuestas a todo, Isogai decidió que no quería sentir más pena al ser poco apreciado por las mujeres. Sin más, se levantó a duras penas y decidió:

\- Vámonos -

Isogai insistió en conducir, veía como se tambaleaba y, aun así, mi propia borrachera me impidió llevarle la contra.

Como copiloto dejaba mucho que desear, empecé a sentir como se me cerraban los ojos, el auto sin duda zigzagueaba y lejos de alertarme, me arrullo más. Fue entonces cuando vi un destello muy brillante. Era increíble la velocidad con que se acercaba, volví a cerrar los ojos con un terrible presentimiento.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la luz cada vez más cerca. Y se escuchó mucho ruido. Un ruido ensordecedor. No eran únicamente los gritos de terror de Isogai. Rápidamente entendí que nada lo evitaría, pensé que era la forma más estúpida de morir ¿Porque pase mis últimos momentos con un tipo que me chocaba tanto?

Muchas veces escuche a personas que estaban a punto de morir decir "Mi vida paso delante de mis ojos en segundos " a mi también me sucedió. Miré muchos sucesos que viví:

.

_**Mi madre meciéndome sobre sus rodillas, acariciando mi cabello mientras cantaba una dulce melodía, cuando yo tenía unos cinco años...Me siento protegido y amado.**_

_**Mi Padre lanzándome una pelota sin mucha fuerza, tengo diez años...Me siento seguro de mí mismo cuando veo cono cruza junto a su lado y no detiene la bola.**_

_**Tomoe llora porque se le cae el helado en el parque y le doy un coscorrón antes de ofrecerle el mío…Me rio de recordarlo, se siente bien ser el mayor y se siente mejor ver como sonríe al recibirlo.**_

_**Veo a mama arrullando a un nuevo bebe bajo una frazada blanca tejida con hermosas sakuras, es una niña y tiene unos enormes ojos color avellana, se parece al atolondrado de mi hermano...Siento algo raro en el pecho, quiero abrazar a la pequeña, asegurarme de que siempre este bien y sea feliz.**_

_**Conozco a Morinaga. Me rescata a tiempo del maldito Miyoshi sensei que me tiene tumbado en el piso ...pienso que puedo confiar en el chico.**_

_**Conforme voy tratando a Morinaga, entiendo que no es como yo. Él es sociable y a mi todos me miran como un bicho raro…no es tan malo tener compañía.**_

_**Morinaga se vuelve inseparable de mi…Siento que al fin tengo un amigo que me soporta y regresa aun cuando a veces lo trato con violencia.**_

_**Morinaga se me declara, dice que me ama y que lo ha hecho por años…no le creo, es una maldita broma. Siento una enorme decepción. **_

_**Pasa algo entre Morinaga y yo. Le grito que no quiero volver a verlo nunca más...Siento que algo me desgarra dentro.**_

_**Veo varias veces el rostro de sufrimiento en Morinaga, incluso el de ayer por la noche...Estoy lleno de culpa.**_

.

Cuando desaparece la corta película de mi vida, veo nuevamente una hermosa luz. Precisamente como se oye decir en los reportajes de televisión a las personas que sufrieron un paro cardíaco durante unos minutos y luego volvieron a la vida.

Me acerco a la luz, es tan cálida, es segura y siento que quiero permanecer en ella. Pero al querer abrazarla, esta me rechazo y entonces perdí el conocimiento ¿Estoy muerto?

.

.

.

.

Sentí que había dormido como una semana y entonces sentí que me pesaba la cabeza, me la toque pensando que estaría vendada por algún fuerte golpe y lo que encontré, dos antenas me hicieron sentir pánico. Miré mi cuerpo, creyendo que debía estar molido por el accidente y lo que vi me aterro, tenía alas…dos pares de alas; el par posterior más pequeño. Todo en un cuerpo negro con franjas amarillas. Tenía cierto cosquilleo en la que se supone seria mi boca, pero en lugar de eso tenía una estructura larga llamada probóscide, conozco el nombre de tanto escuchar al viejo hablar de la Apis melífera o abeja melífera europea. Con este tubo se ingiere el néctar de las flores, pero ¿Cómo diablos podría hablar? ¡No! ¡Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma!

No me lo podía creer. Era imposible, y mejor opte por recordar lo que había ocurrido. La luz a la que todos se adentran cuando mueren o eso aseguran, me había rechazado. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, yo aún estaba vivo. Probablemente con el cráneo fracturado ante la colisión y había caído en paro, si, esa era la única explicación. Salvo que ahora estuviese alucinando.

Aun en la lejanía y reconociéndome como un insecto con alas, escuchaba varias voces apresuradas decir:

_Signos vitales estables._

_Parece que las funciones cerebrales han cesado_

_Necesita otra transfusión._

_Aquí, pronto, una inyección de adrenalina, intravenosa._

Mientras escuchaba ese ajetreo, recordé a Morinaga ¿Ya le habrán informado del accidente? ¿Estará cerca?

Comencé a rascar mis antenas con las patas delanteras. Cuando lo hice, todos mis sentidos se intensificaron. Recordé que la abeja son de los bichos que notan el sabor, el tacto y el olor con su probóscide. Fue demasiado intenso cuando se extendió.

Me llené de pánico pensé desesperado que debía ponerme en contacto con los médicos y las enfermeras. Tal vez si gritaba muy alto, podrían escuchar, podrían notar que tenía actividad cerebral aún.

\- Alguien que me escuche...aquí idiotas -

Grite más alto que cuando estallo en cólera con Morinaga.

\- ¡Mi cerebro no ha muerto! ¿Pueden escucharme? -

\- Fuerte y claro, casi me revientas el oído -

Ahora chille como niña.

\- Haaaa….

Me dio un puto susto, pero de inmediato me alegre. Alguien me había oído. Seguramente algún medico tenía un oído superdotado.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a salir del coma? ¿Eres un neurólogo? -

Cuestione lleno de esperanza.

\- No creo que pueda, no soy doctor y estamos en las mismas -

¡No puede ser! Esa voz, se parece...

Di la vuelta lentamente, fue difícil hacerlo sobre tantas patas y más difícil que se coordinaran entre sí.

Cuando giré por completo, sentí un horror que jamás había sentido, todo era de tono ámbar a mi alrededor, parecía cera. ¿Acaso estaba en un panel de abejas?

Me sobresalte al escuchar de nuevo esa voz.

\- Ey, ey, ¿Te olvidas de mí? Tu voz es inconfundible y más tus palabrotas -

Era una abeja que me sonreía de forma familiar, pero más familiar me pareció ese pelo castaño que tenía unos tres pelos levantados en el remolino de su cabello. Me sonrió de medio lado.

\- Como te ha ido Souichi kun-

Estaba volviéndome loco, no había ninguna duda de que quien me hablaba era esa abeja demasiado parecida a...Isogai.

\- ¿I I Isogai? -

\- El mismo que se estrelló porque mi copiloto no hizo nada para mantenerme despierto ¿Quieres saber cómo llegamos a esto -

\- Eso y cómo salir de esta pesadilla -

\- Esto no es una pesadilla -

Dijo una voz que no reconocí y al parecer Isogai tampoco, volteamos a ver y vimos a una abejorro enorme y gordísimo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -

Preguntamos Isogai y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Siddhartha Gautama -

Dijo el abejorro negro y gordo.

El ignorante de Isogai pareció no entender quien decía ser el insecto. A mí me pareció la peor estupidez del mundo ¿Cómo iba a ser un insecto Buda, es cierto que él los amaba y enseño a protegerlos, pero de eso a ser uno? Guac, los insectos apestan a acido hediondo.

\- Buda no puede ser un insecto -

Dije con aire de autosuficiencia.

\- Puedo tomar la forma que quiera y en tu caso, ya que ahora eres una abeja me aparezco en algo similar a ti.

\- ¿Y para qué harías tu eso? y ¿Porque soy un insecto en este sueño tonto? -

Reclame valiente a la deidad.

\- Vale vale vale, yo también quiero saber, no actúen como si yo no estuviera aquí -

Reclamo el imbécil de Isogai. Buda y yo lo miramos a penas, parecía que el gordo estaba más interesado en mí.

\- Eres un insecto porque tienes una lección que aprender -

Parece que buda sintió la mirada molesta de Isogai porque enseguida rectifico.

\- Bueno, ambos tienen una lección que aprender -

Souichi no lo podía creer, ahora estaba seguro que debía tener una hemorragia en el cerebro, por lo menos inflamación. Yo me acerque tratando de que no se me enredaran las patas.

\- Pero ¿Porque somos abejas? ¿No podría ser otra cosa más grande? No sé ¿Un león? ¿Un tigre? O mejor aún, una persona -

Buda inclino su enorme cabeza y nos explicó.

\- A los dos les falto poco para ser bacterias y de ahí para abajo, o morir. Sin embargo, las personas que hacen sufrir a otras por su mal comportamiento aprenden como insectos. -

\- ¿Mal comportamiento? ¿Hecho sufrir a alguien? Yo jamás me he portado mal…no lo que dice mal ...

Comente dubitativo. Souichi que ya tenía ganas de encajarle el aguijón a buda, grito:

-Yo me he portado bien, incluso he participados en muchas investigaciones. Soy un científico preparado y...

Que mala pata tenemos el Maldito buda ¿Se estaba largando? Souichi bramo:

\- ¡Aún no termino, no tienes derecho! -

Yo corrí hacia la salida o entrada del panel, pero Buda ya había desaparecido.

Con los ojos vidriosos, me acerqué a Souichi y extendí mis patas delanteras.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando Souichi kun, necesito que alguien me abrace -

Souichi puso cara de no querer ser ese alguien. Ignorando mi petición con descaro, comento:

\- ¡Mierda! ¿De verdad somos dos bichos?...¡Oí tú! Mueve tu trasero debemos averiguar cómo salir de este mierdero -

Apenas avanzamos unos pasos y nos topamos con más abejas, nos miraron con esos negros ojos brillantes y una de ellas, la que marchaba al frente dirigiendo la compañía, hablo:

\- Ustedes dos, ¿a qué harem pertenecen? -

¿Harem? Nos cuestionamos ambos, yo todavía muy mortificado respondí:

\- No lo sabemos -

El jefe de la compañía pareció suavizarse por el desconcierto que veía en nosotros.

\- Entiendo, entiendo, ustedes estuvieron durante el humo -

Al notar que no entendemos, explico:

\- El humo aparece de vez en cuando, los que andan afuera se ven atrapadas y la mayoría muere, las que no, como ustedes quedan confundidas o hasta locas -

Parece que hablaba de los fumadores que se utilizan para desalojar panales y cambiarlos de lugar; me explico Souichi. La abeja al ver que no entendíamos nada, o eso pensó porque ninguno dijo una palabra, nos ordenó:

\- Como sea, síganme -

\- No gracias, ya íbamos de salida -

Constaste apacible, pero aquella abeja soldado era enorme y amenazante.

\- Deben ir a la cámara de la reina -

\- Me niego -

Contesto altanero Souichi.

\- Nos negamos -

Ratifique.

\- Les partiré el cuello -

Rugió el soldado.

Custodiados por varias abejas más, Souichi kun y yo escuchamos un zumbido por encima de nuestras cabezas, pasaban en formación aérea varias abejas. Nos miramos y fijamos la vista en nuestra espalda o seria ¿lomo? Bueno, los dos teníamos alas también ¿Podríamos volar?

Observamos embelesados a las abejas que pasaban sobre nuestras cabezas en formación. Miramos al rededor a las obreras que, con mucha disciplina y energía, construían más cámaras en las paredes del panel. Las abejas soldado que llevaban el polen a montañas enormes, no paraban ni se distraían de su labor. Todo era movimiento en ese lugar, un movimiento que como humanos muchas veces ignoramos o sabemos siquiera que existe. La abeja es famosa por su comportamiento altamente organizado y enfocado en el trabajo. Forma colonias constituidas por miles de individuos y cada uno de éstos tiene una función por realizar.

Cuando pensaba aquello y recordaba al viejo aburrido de mi padre hablarme siempre de bichos, dos zánganos pasaron rozándonos y riéndose de las obreras.

\- Estas obreras son tan lentas y siempre están trabajando jajajaja-

\- Si tú, tiene que ser un fastidio no tener otro futuro y encima ser hembras -

La abeja que nos custodiaba, la soldado rabiosa grito:

\- Zánganos que no sirven más que para aparearse con la reina -

Casi me carcajeo por el comentario que se parecía mucho a la queja de las mujeres en el mundo humano, pero cuando volví a mirar bien a los zánganos, casi vomito. Isogai y yo teníamos la misma apariencia ¿Éramos dos zánganos? La abeja soldada pregunto antes a que harem pertenecíamos. No pensaran que vayamos donde la reina a...Sé que, cada colonia ocupa una colmena o panal y en cada una cohabitan 3 tipos de abeja: la reina, las obreras y los zánganos. La abeja reina es la única que puede poner huevos y su función es solamente reproductiva. Las obreras son hembras estériles y se encargan de limpiar el panal, recoger el polen y cuidar a las crías. Por su parte, los zánganos, todos machos, se encargan de aparearse con la reina. Nooooooo!

Al menos no sucedió lo que temí, la colmena se fue acallando poco a poco. Todo el ruido, la actividad imparable y el trajeteo termino ese día. Pero yo no podía dormir, por más que cerraba los ojos y lo cansado que estaba; dormir era imposible. Tal vez ya estaba dormido y lo que no podía hacer era despertar.

No me había imaginado estar en una situación así, mucho menos que estuviera en coma mientras aprendía una lección según buda ¿Que lección debía aprender? Es cierto que siempre estuve demasiado ocupado con mi ajetreada vida. El trabajo, mi familia, el laboratorio, más trabajo. Y algunas otras cosas no muy importantes, como descansar o distraerme, casi siempre con el idiota de Morinaga ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me divertí? Tal vez fue el mes pasado que caí en su trampa de ir con él a un supuesto congreso de temas que me interesaban. Al final el muy tramposo solo quería estar pegado como siempre a mí, llevarme a cenar y aprovechar para terminar en el hotel haciendo …cosas.

¡Morinaga ¡cielos! Si de verdad estoy en coma ¡Como se lo estará tomando el muy idiota! Y peor aún ¿Si nunca logro despertar? Tragué saliva, no volvería a verlo ni a nadie de mi familia. No vería a Morinaga escalar y triunfar en su trabajo, ni a Kanako casarse. No estaría para Tomoe si el muy infeliz de Kurokawa lo lastimaba, y mi viejo ¿Que sería de mi viejo? ¿Sería capaz de soportar una perdida más? Nunca se repuso por completo de la perdida de mi madre.

Todo esto me pareció tan triste, pero más aún saber que Morinaga tendría que vivir su vida sin mí y yo la mía sin él. No sé qué más planes locos tenia buda para mí y el estúpido de Isogai. Me extraño sentir tanto dolor por pensar estas cosas, entonces pensé que aun como abeja podía sentir las emociones de humano igual o hasta más intensas.

Toda esta angustia me estaba haciendo mucho daño, pero de pronto, la quietud de la noche se perdió. Se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Agárrenlo! -

Todos los zánganos que dormían a los lados, comenzaron a despertar. Busqué entre ellos a Isogai, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna se colaba por las paredes de la colmena y escuche un zumbido y más detrás. Todo estaba agitado, era un zángano que volaba a toda velocidad escapando de la docena que lo perseguía. Era todo un espectáculo.

No me lo podía creer, el que evadía con mucho esfuerzo a esas abejas soldado, era nada más ni nada menos que Isogai. Se veía su torpeza al volar, y con todo, no le daban alcance, las esquivaba constantemente ¿Porque querían atraparlo? Él estaba dormido aquí hace un rato. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si lo atrapaban no saldría bien librado. El muy desgraciado me grito:

\- Vámonos Souichi kun ¡Vuela! -

Los zánganos que estaban detrás, comenzaron a decir:

\- Lo atraparán -

Comencé a agitar las alas, sólo faltaban unos segundos para que Isogai atravesara la salida de la colmena y cuando estaba a punto de levantar el vuelo, muchos zánganos que estaban a los lados salieron disparados y le cortaron el camino. Isogai todo atolondrado murmuro:

-Más amantes de la reina-

¿Amantes de la reina? Qué diablos hacia la reina con tantos amantes, cuando entendí mejor, preferí no haberlo preguntado, las imágenes en mi mente eran repulsivas.

\- Lo mataran-

Dijeron al unísono unas obreras que se habían acercado a ver porque tanto alboroto. Yo estaba paralizado, vi que en efecto se llevaban a Isogai. Pero en el trayecto, comenzaron a golpearlo con las patas y morderlo. Comenzó a hervirme la sangre, o lo que tuvieran las abejas por sangre. Aparte la mirada, pero la consciencia me molestaba. Entonces grite:

\- ¡Suéltenlo bastardos! -

Parecía que no conocían los insultos, entonces grite aún más fuerte:

\- Paren de una vez ¡Van a matarlo!

Muy sorprendido, escuche a varios zánganos decir:

\- Tiene razón. Ya basta -

Las abejas detuvieron la masacre. Isogai yacía sin fuerzas y demasiado débil para decir algo. Solo hacia contacto visual conmigo, note que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. Las desgraciadas abejas hicieron una atrocidad con el pobre. Yo nunca había intervenido para ayudar a alguien fuera del circulo de mi familia y de Morinaga.

Algunos soldados se llevaron a Isogai a rastras. Yo le pregunté a una pequeña obrera que pasaría con él. Me respondió:

\- La reina lo decidirá -

\- ¿Qué es lo que decidirá? -

\- Si lo ejecutan mañana temprano o por la tarde -

¿Que? No podía suceder eso, buda no dijo nada de esto, si moríamos ¿Saldríamos de esta pesadilla? ¿Despertaríamos del coma? No sé porque, pero tuve el presentimiento de que, esto no era todo.

Dios mío, llevaba un día supuestamente en coma, y ya había vivido cosas imposibles e insoportables. Mis emociones y mi cerebro estaban hechos un lio. Estaba cayendo en un hoyo negro y auto compadeciéndome. En lugar de tratar de ir tras Isogai, pensé nuevamente en todas las cosas que no viviría mas. Y agobiado con esos pensamientos, me fui dejando caer en el sueño. A penas dormí una o dos horas y escuché que alguien gritaba ordenando a todos levantarse.

Todas las abejas se levantaron. Obviamente yo no, estaba molido y no había descansado nada.

\- ¡Ya basta de dormir! -

Rugió ferozmente el enorme soldado que ayer nos trajo a esta sección. Volvió a ordenar:

\- Debes acicalarte para la reina -

No, eso sí que no. Yo no haría semejante cosa ¿acaso quieren que me aparee con un insecto? Es por eso que Isogai había tratado de escapar ayer aterrado. Lo habían dejado en el enorme panel de la reina y como buen zángano, debía satisfacer la sed de la reina de procrear más y más larvas. Aun en esa situación, casi me rio al pensarlo, pobre del estúpido de Isogai. Es verdad que yo había tenido sexo incontables veces con Morinaga y siempre me queje que era asqueroso y desagradable. Sin embargo, ante lo que me estaban exigiendo ahora, hacerlo con Morinaga era infinitamente una mejor opción.

.

.

Aún me dolía todo el cuerpo de la golpiza y mordisqueos del día anterior, ¿Dónde diablos esta Souichi kun? Ya debería de haberme sacado de este maldito encierro ¿Acaso se largó y me abandono a mi suerte?

\- ¡Buda! -

grité.

Quería reclamar a ese abejorro panzón ¡No se puede condenar a nadie al encierro sin un juicio justo!

\- ¡Buda! -

Grité otra vez. Afuera, alguien que pasaba dijo:

-Aquí no hay ningún Buda -

No me importo Volví a gritar:

\- ¡Buda! Si no me sacas ahora mismo de aquí, voy a… voy a…

Me di cuenta de que no disponía de nada para presionar o chantajear a un dios.

\- Oí, oí...Isogai -

¡Eh! Souichi kun ¿vino por mí? Asome una de mis antenas por la abertura de la rejilla, curiosamente este panel tenia eso similar a las mazmorras de los humanos. Con agilidad Souichi junto con otra abeja que parecía una obrera pequeña abrieron un hueco para entrar, destrozaron con sus mandíbulas el cordón que me ataba de las dos patas traseras y sacarme de ahí.

La pequeña obrera acaricio a Souichi con una de sus patas delanteras y nos advirtió de los peligros que nos esperaban fuera.

\- Hay que tener cuidado con los gigantes -

La pícara obrera se acercó más a Souichi kun y volvió a acariciarlo, mi amigo tenia cara de susto, pero la pequeña abeja ni se inmuto, volvió a advertir:

\- Cuídense del humo concentrado que arrojan los gigantes, Hace unos días, unas abejas murieron ahogadas. Las supervivientes explicaron que el aire se volvió oscuro y les fue difícil respirar. Muchas cayeron y ya no se movieron ni tampoco despertaron -

Poco me preocupo lo que decía la abeja, me preocupaba más saber dónde estábamos. Que debíamos hacer a continuación. Ojalá estuviéramos cerca de casa o siquiera en una ciudad que conociéramos.

La luz del sol era cegadora, pero nuestros ojos se adaptaron en un segundo. Después de volar torpemente, deducimos en conjunto que nos hallábamos en un hospital, claramente la construcción de los edificios lo evidenciaba. Caray con estos ojos podemos ver muy claramente y enfocar varias cosas a la vez. A nuestro lado pasó una mariposa volando que parecía más grande que un helicóptero, nos miró, pero siguió su camino.

Los colores encendidos como el amarillo, naranja y blanco; nos atraían irremediablemente. Es por esto que Souichi y yo tratábamos de evitar distraernos mirando algunos jardines que adornaban el lugar. Hicimos un enorme esfuerzo en enfocarnos en lo que nos importaba, no importándonos lo hambrientos que ya estábamos.

Gire a ver a Souichi kun que parecía esperanzado de algún modo.

\- Esa obrera se voló por ti Souichi kun, eres un rompe corazones aun siendo un insecto jajaja -

\- No digas estupideces idiota -

\- Oye, ¿Crees que en este hospital estén...

Note el temblor en Isogai y que la voz se le quebró antes de terminar. Por eso decidí terminar la pregunta.

\- ¿Nuestros cuerpos inconscientes? Probablemente sí, este es el hospital de Nagoya. Ahora hay que averiguar donde están nuestras familias y sabremos en que cuarto nos mantienen -

Ya estábamos agitando las alas decididos al saber que tal vez todo acabaría pronto al encontrar nuestros cuerpos y por fin ver a Tetsuhiro, pero sentí un tirón detrás.

\- ¿En serio crees que podremos entrar en un hospital? ¡Mirate! ¡Mirame! Somos dos abejas, los humanos les temen a las abejas y las matan enseguida -

Mire incrédulo a Isogai, el tipo siempre fue atrevido y tenaz. Entonces porque parecía pensarlo tanto. Cierto, ahora somos unos pequeños bichos vulnerables, aun mas como zánganos no podemos aguijonear a nadie, eso lo hacían exclusivamente las hembras y con eso, les costaba la vida. Pero algo me decía que su temor se debía mas al hecho de descubrir que tan grave era su situación, y eso hizo que yo también me lo preguntara. Buda no menciono en qué estado estábamos, y si ¿Habíamos perdido alguna extremidad? Si quedábamos incapacitados de por vida, eran tantas las posibilidades después de sufrir un accidente de auto.

\- Pero ahí adentro, están nuestros familiares, nuestros cuerpos…Morinaga debe estar destrozado -

Isogai tenía un aspecto sombrío, deprimente sería más apropiado. Pero yo quería ver a Morinaga, a mi familia, me daba igual si nos atacaban o no. No me importaba que los médicos o enfermaras se asustaban de unos pequeños insectos ¡Nada podía detenerme! Mi interés era demasiado fuerte. Lo miré nuevamente y constaté que Isogai parecía comprender que no había otra cosa que pudiéramos hacer, salvo permanecer como insectos y vivir únicamente cincuenta días que es lo que las abejas viven.

\- Yo iré -

Le dije decidido, y volé, se sentía raro, pero bien. Zigzagueé de un lado a otro y giré sobre mi propio eje, volar era tan divertido como lo pensé de niño cuando jugaba con mi planeadora de juguete. Entonces escuche a Isogai decir:

\- Vamos entonces -

Decidimos que lo menos arriesgado para nosotros era, volar desde afuera del hospital. Un escuadrón de obreras paso volando junto a nosotros, seguro pensando en recolectar polen. Nos miraron, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que los zánganos poco servíamos para el trabajo. Y de verdad que no estábamos hechos para esforzarnos mucho, cuando habíamos pasado varias ventanas por las que mirábamos y no lográbamos dar con nuestros cuerpos, ya estábamos por desfallecer.

Isogai se alteró y mediante un raro zumbido, hizo que mi sentido de alarma se activara; lo sentí en mis antenas.

\- Ese de allá soy yo -

Grito Isogai, no sabía interpretar sus emociones y menos siendo un insecto. Pero si sabía que le causo un enorme shock mirarse ahí tumbado, en una cama conectado a varios aparatos. Lo que más queríamos en esos momentos era entrar, por lo que nos acercamos a la ventana y entonces, nuestra alerta y alarma se disparó al doble. Había una inmensa telaraña. Olía repugnante y los hilos se agitaban con el viento. Desde la visión de una abeja, ver aquella obra maestra inspiraba un gran respeto. La alarma de ambos, volvió a descolocarnos, después de unos segundos esta se desvaneció, la araña no estaba en su puesto.

Logramos entrar en ese pequeño cuarto y vimos a Kurokawa pesaroso hablándole algunas palabras al cuerpo de su viejo amigo:

\- Mi madre llegara pronto Isogai y tu hermana también. Por favor amigo, despierta para que hables con ellas -

Cierto, como olvidar que Reiko san conocía a Isogai y se llevaban tan bien. Eso fue lo que Tomoe alguna vez me comento.

Ver a Kurokawa tan deprimido y llorando, hizo que Isogai también comenzara a llorar, o al menos eso parecía que hacia al emitir esos zumbidos tan extraños, porque no parece que las abejas lagrimeen. Después de unos minutos, llego Tomoe y abrazo a Kurokawa por la cintura, en esta ocasión no sentí rabia alguna, estaba bastante consternado de ver el sufrimiento de todos. Yo mismo sufría.

Decidí salir de ahí por donde Tomoe había entrado, en el pasillo leía los nombres de las personas que estaban en cada habitación. Finalmente di con la mía, dudé por un momento entrar. El valor que horas atrás sentía, me abandono al preguntarme con que me encontraría ahí. Y no me equivoque.

Lo primero que vi, fue a Kanako que ya se acercaba a la puerta y después mirarme a mí y decía a alguien:

\- Pasa por favor, yo iré a traerte un café -

Ajusté mi visión y mi oído lo mejor que pude. Y entonces, esa voz.

Morinaga llevaba traje, pero no corbata, la odiaba, siempre se la quitaba mientras llegaba, me abrazaba y me besaba. Me contemplaba con la mirada vacía, bueno, a mi cuerpo tendido sobre esa cama. Miré bien y pude notar los moretes en distintas partes de mi rostro, tenia suturas en la frente y los labios demasiado pálidos. Morinaga había llorado bastante supuse al ver sus ojos tan inflamados, además, los tenía todos enrojecidos.

Sin importarle que su traje se arrugara o ensuciara, se puso de rodillas junto a mi cama y tomo mi mano que, aunque tenía moratones, estaba libre de sueros. Tal vez por las emociones tan extremas que experimentaba, deseaba sentir el contacto de su mano, los besos y caricias que le daba y hasta las lágrimas que caían sobre ella.

\- Todos en el laboratorio quieren venir a saludarte senpai, pero les dije que yo les avisaría. Que primero tu familia estaría contigo, por favor, por favor mirame y dime que esto es una pesadilla. Que despertaras en un momento y escuchare tu voz regañándome o confortándome como siempre lo haces -

Ese era Morinaga, sincero, directo y cariñoso con las personas, aunque en esta ocasión lo fue más con mi familia que tanto lo aprecia. Es una muy buena persona, una que siempre me saca de mis casillas. Pero no negare que ha sido un fiel amigo todos estos años. Verlo tan triste y que no podía deja de derramar agua salada, me estaba partiendo el corazón; aun con la voz temblándole seguía hablándome.

\- Es que senpai…Sólo quiero que vengan las personas que te aman más. Quiero estar aquí contigo y velar tu sueño. Que sea yo al primero que veas cuando despiertes…te amo tanto, quisiera poder intercambiar lugar contigo -

Si así fuera, el triste seria yo tonto. Entonces para qué piensas que es la familia, ellos también cuidaran de mí. Soy consciente de que no son muchas las personas que me quieren. De alguna forma eso me entristece cuando regularmente, nunca me ha importado. Sin embargo, saber que él me ama hasta el grado de preferir que esto le sucediera a él, hizo que sintiera una calidez en mi pecho.

Pero saber que casi has muerto, es duro y ver cómo reaccionan los demás, es una experiencia brutal. Es en esos momentos cuando comprendes que has perdido tiempo valioso en cosas inútiles. Nunca me había interesado ganarme el aprecio de nadie, pero si muriera y solo fueran unos cuantos, a mi funeral, eso solo confirmaría que había malgastado mi vida y jamás recuperaría nada.

Además, aún había muchas cosas que no había apreciado en mi vida y que en su momento debí disfrutar más. Como pasar tiempo con mi familia, valorar la presencia de Morinaga en mi vida, el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. No, de verdad no había disfrutado lo suficiente. ¿Y si eso era lo que tenía a aprender cómo lección? ¿Que debería disfrutar más de la vida?

O peor aún. Si esto tenía que ver con Morinaga y mi forma de tratarlo. Si era así, aún me quedaba un largo camino por delante. Y lo comprobaría en poco tiempo.

Morinaga estaba besando mi mejilla cuando regrese mi vista a él, de repente alguien abrió la puerta, era Kanako que traía un vaso de café como había prometido. Llevaba su vestido preferido puesto, uno rosa que le envió Tomoe desde San Francisco. En esos momentos quería gritarle con todas mis fuerzas "Estoy aquí" pero no, por más que lo hacía, nadie escuchaba. Kanako vio a Morinaga aun arrodillado y poso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Ella también tenía los ojos rojos y con lágrimas.

\- Morinaga san, Niisan despertara muy pronto, he estado toda la mañana hablando con él y le he pegado bronca por hacernos sufrir así -

Morinaga poso su enorme mano sobre la de mi hermanita y trato de devolverle una sonrisa que no le salió nada bien. Entonces recordé a mi padre ¿Lo llamaron? ¿Vendrá? Probablemente sí, pero la última vez que hablamos se hallaba del otro lado del mundo; le tomara tiempo llegar.

Nuevamente entro alguien a la habitación, era Tomoe junto a Kurokawa, y detrás de ellos Isogai volando de prisa se acercó a mí. Estábamos fuera de su vista, junto a la ventana y escondidos detrás de una persiana. Ambos escuchábamos su conversación, para ese momento, Morinaga ya se había levantado del piso, pero a diferencia de siempre, se fue a un rincón de la habitación. Supuse que se sentía mas cómodo cuando había estado unos minutos a solas conmigo en la habitación. Tomoe trato de hacerle platica a Mori.

\- Isogai era quien conducía el auto y se ha llevado la peor parte, tiene rotas las costillas y el brazo derecho esta hecho añicos -

Ese torpe, siempre un cabeza dura, como se le ocurre comentar tales cosas. Isogai a lado mío parecía sorprendido al escuchar eso.

\- Si Tomi kun, pero el medico dice que eso sanara poco a poco, tiene las mismas posibilidades de despertar que Souichi kun, a pesar de lucir peor -

Comento animoso Kurokawa de su mejor amigo, algo que logro hacer que Isogai dejara de zumbar tanto.

\- Eso es grandioso Kurokawa san, pero no dejo de estar enfadado con Isogai. Como se le ocurre conducir en ese estado y de paso dañar a mi hermano -

Morinaga levanto la cabeza y parecía estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Tomoe, pero eso puede deberse a la suspicacia que siempre ha sentido por Isogai.

Llamaron a la puerta y una enfermera dijo que abajo había dos personas que querían pasar a visita, Kurokawa que ya sabe de los sentimientos de Morinaga por mí, tomo a Tomoe del brazo y le dijo a Kanako que ya era hora de comer, que ellos saldrían y le mencionaron a Morinaga que si el quería venir o quedarse. Obviamente él respondió que se fueran tranquilos, que el cuidaría de mí. "Necesitas comer idiota" fue lo que grite, pero nadie escucho más que Isogai.

Las personas que llegaron, eran dos desconocidos para mí, se trataba de un sujeto de mi estatura, cabello castaño y un poco mayor que yo. El otro hombre, era más bajo, muy delgado, inclusive más que yo, de cabello oscuro y más o menos de mi edad. Morinaga se acercó a ellos enseguida, parece que son conocidos de él ¿Pero porque están aquí? Este maldito zumbido me hace menar el trasero como loco, me hace reír cuando veo que Isogai lo hace; pero en mi ¡Lo odio! Ese es el sentido de alerta y lo sentí porque el hombre de mi estatura, abrazo a Morinaga no exactamente como cuando se abrazan dos amigos o colegas.

\- ¡Kuze san, Kamiki san! No esperaba que vinieran hasta Nagoya -

Ese sujeto castaño se llama Kuze san por lo que escucho, y ese mismo no le quita la mano de encima a Morinaga y le mira de un modo….

\- Tenía que venir Tetsuhiro, cuando llamaste tan angustiado y llorando, comprendí que necesitabas un amigo con quien hablar. Kamiki y yo estaremos una semana en Nagoya, tu saliste de vacaciones y a nosotros nos enviaron aquí a un congreso, pero te veré por las tardes a ver si tu…tu amigo despierta, además, desde la última vez que colapsaste fuera de tu departamento, me he dado cuenta que necesitas que alguien cuide de ti para que comas y descanses lo suficiente. Para eso estoy aquí -

Morinaga mostro una mirada conmovida por las palabras de ese tipo y también poso su mano sobre el hombre del sujeto todavía con los ojos llorosos.

\- Kuze san, es usted un gran amigo no sabe lo que he sufrido al no tener con quien hablar de esto, ya sabe, aquí con los conocidos y familia de senpai, se tiene que ser muy discreto -

Tantos cumplidos me tenían ya mareado, ya estaba tan irritado que Isogai me cerraba el paso y trataba de tranquilizarme furioso me lance a ese sujeto "Quita tus asquerosas manos de encima de él" lo que no note es que Isogai me seguía, para mi desgracia, mire algo que no había notado por estar del otro lado de la habitación. En el otro rincón, había una mesa vi desde pequeños sobres, hasta varios ramos de flores y en el centro un enorme jarrón con tulipanes amarillos ¡amarillos!

Mi estómago rugió de hambre al percibir el olor del polen, mi instinto de abeja dijo "comida" y entonces desvié mi destino. Enloquecido fui hacia al ramo e Isogai también, fue el primero en querer meterse en una flor, apenas probamos la primera flor y sentimos una explosión sensorial alucinante, mejor que cualquier placer que hubiese experimentado antes, inclusive el de los órganos que sentía con Morinaga.

Pasábamos de flor en flor, bañados de polen, aturdidos de felicidad comiendo, cuando de pronto escuchamos a el tipo bajo y flaco decir:

\- Hasta aquí llegaron amiguitas -

Morir aplastado por un periódico fue tan tonto, todo por dejarnos llevar por el egoísmo.

Volvimos a pasar por lo mismo, ver nuestra vida pasar en unos segundos, la luz que vuelve a rechazarnos y despertar otra vez como zánganos dentro de la colmena ¡Y esa voz otra vez!

\- Hola de nuevo -

Era Buda.

.

.

.

**Así el inicio de este fic.**

**Ya hemos leído de Souichi y Morinaga en distintos marcos de circunstancias, desde gatos y perros. Omegas, alfas y betas. Vampiros, hombres lobo. Súper héroes, príncipes o magnates, embarazados y hasta hermosos tritones. **

**¿Porque no de insectos? Esta idea no es completamente mía, esta locura la debo a varios libros que me leí de un gran escritor alemán, al menos a mí me lo parece y a miles más.**

**Espero lo disfruten y como siempre, pueden comentar lo que deseen, pero comenten, porque aquí el fandom agoniza cada día más y esto desanima a las que invertimos de nuestro tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo escribiendo. Además de que lo hacemos gratis.**

**.**

**.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Demasiado acomedidos

**Capítulo 2.**

**.**

**.**

**Demasiado acomedidos.**

**.**

**.**

_"Maldito gordo"_

Di la vuelta completa a mi alrededor, de nuevo estaba dentro de la enorme colmena y sus incontables túneles. Buda me sonreía feliz, ese enorme abejorro y su inmensa barriga tiene un carácter completamente contrario al mío.

\- ¿Qué demonios hago nuevamente aquí? -

Cuestione enfadado.

\- ¿Te decepciona no haber resuelto esto de inmediato, mi pequeño zángano? -

Tenía toda la razón. Pero no pensaba admitirlo delante de él. Ni se crea que voy a suplicar, no por nada me llaman tirano y el demonio del laboratorio 2.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! ¡No merezco esto! Te he dicho que no he hecho nada malo -

\- Tienes una forma curiosa de ver las cosas -

Buda dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Ok, he cometido errores algunas veces, pero esto es demasiado. No quiero ser un simple zángano, tienes que liberarme de esto -

\- Eso no se va a poder -

\- Pero aquí el supuesto dios eres tú, deberías poder hacerlo -

Buda me miro con ese gesto burlón que me sube las bolas hasta la garganta.

\- El único que puede resolverlo eres tú mismo -

\- Que? -

No podía creerlo, si este era mi guia, maldita sea mi suerte. Al menos debía ser especifico.

\- Dime entonces que debo hacer -

\- Ya deberías comprenderlo, regresaste a ser un zángano por el camino egoísta que tomaste, crea un nuevo camino. Piénsalo, debo atender a muchos más -

El muy desconsiderado solo dijo aquello y desapareció. Ya me hartaba de sus apariciones y huidas ¿Es dios o un mago?

Recordé lo último que sucedió antes de aquel periódicazo, ese bastardo llamado Kamiki, seguro quería quedarse con Morinaga y el cedería, tal vez no hoy, ni en algunos días; pero tarde o temprano me olvidaría. Al final siempre fui medio desgraciado con él.

Morinaga ya me había hablado de ese sujeto, que su jefe Kuze estaba muy interesado en él y el tal Kamiki puras evasivas le daba, y lo peor es que se le pegaba a Tetsuhiro como una lapa. Y a pesar que él no mostraba interés en ese fulano, si alguien es persistente y necio, consigue lo que quiere; si sabré yo de eso con el pervertido de Morinaga. Me seguía como un perro a todos lados hasta que me llevo a la cama…y bajo no muy buenas condiciones. Grrr.

Con mi cuerpo en aparente estado de coma, yo no era un obstáculo para nadie. La sola idea me hizo un nudo en mi estómago de bicho. En la distancia escuché los zumbidos de las abejas y entonces recordé al bastardo de Isogai ¿Dónde diablos esta ese sujeto? Aunque no lo desee, necesito de su ayuda para terminar con esta tortura y poder despertar en mi cuerpo. ¿Sera acaso que el no regreso aquí? O ¿Simplemente me abandono?

Vi una procesión en el otro túnel, caminé hacia allí y vi que llevaban otro zángano, Pero no era Isogai, este era más grande.

\- ¿Que sucede? -

Pregunte a una abeja

\- Van a ejecutarlo por no copular con la reina, es lo único que hacen y ni para eso sirven -

Alguien aquí odia a los zánganos, mejor desaparezco. Aproveche la distracción y comencé a salir de allí antes de que me echen los ojos encima y me suceda lo mismo que ese pobre infeliz. También debía encontrar a Isogai. Debo descubrir donde se metió y luego ya idearemos algo. Mi supuesto plan no era bueno, pero era peor quedarme y llamar la atención. Aparearme con la reina no estaba en ese plan, de solo pensarlo quise vomitar.

Mi plan era salir de ahí cuanto antes y recuperar mi vida junto a Morinaga, no quería que un sujeto como Kamiki se le acercara y abusara de su gentileza, terminaría junto a un ser abusivo, despiadado o duro... Alguien ¿Como yo? Para nada, Morinaga me ama tanto que ya está acostumbrado a lidiar conmigo. Pero ¡Espera! Pensándolo mejor, en la historia de Morinaga y mía había dos abusivos y ninguna víctima.

\- Que estúpido soy -

Dije en voz alta y me cubrí de inmediato la boca.

\- ¿Que dijiste? -

Diantres había una abeja soldado que iba con su tropa. Era casi el doble de grande que yo y parecía aterradora.

No sabía que responder, y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Que voy a la guarida de la reina, si eso -

El comandante se puso muy nervioso y pregunto:

\- ¿Eres de la guardia de la reina?

¿Qué debo responder? No me queda más que arriesgarme y seguirle el hilo.

\- Así es, soy parte de la Guardia real -

Trate de decirlo con mucha confianza, aunque evitaba mirarles a esos enormes ojos tan oscuros como el zafiro.

La abeja pareció temerosa al escuchar y entonces ordeno a su tropa avanzar.

"Parece que respondí lo correcto"

Subí a donde pensé estarían las cámaras superiores y los calabozos, algo me decía que Isogai estaría nuevamente en ese lugar. Es estúpido por naturaleza.

Ser miembro de la guardia de la reina era una posición de respetarse y aprovechando ese nuevo conocimiento, cada vez que me topaba con algunas abejas o soldados, decía sin miedo que perecía a ese selecto grupo. Desgraciadamente ya que estaba cerca de los calabozos me topé con unas intimidantes abejas que me dijeron:

\- Nosotros también pertenecemos a la guardia real y no te conocemos -

Eso no me lo esperaba, con nerviosismo ante tan enorme grupo y habiendo atestiguado antes lo brutales y agresivas que podían ser las abejas, conteste tratando de que no se notara mi inseguridad:

\- Eso debe ser porque soy nuevo -

No paso ni un segundo cuando mi sentido de alarma se activó y comencé a correr como jamás en mi vida lo hice, "creo que no me creyeron" y todo mi esfuerzo parecía inútil. En poco tiempo me dieron alcance y comenzaron a golpearme apuntando más a mis patas y alas. Todas mis minúsculas articulaciones dolían y mi cuello era oprimido por una de las patas de la que me había interrogado antes. Seria inútil gritar y además ¿Quién me ayudaría? Isogai no era una opción. Escuche como una de las abejas cuestionaba:

\- Que hacemos con él? ¿Matarlo o encerrarlo? -

Su voz sonaba aterradora y me hizo temblar. Pero en seguida me tranquilice. Soy un humano, jamás le e temido a los insectos.

\- Lo llevaremos al calabozo y que decida la reina, tal vez requiera de sus servicios antes de que muera -

Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no supe más. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero desperté todo lleno de polvo en una de las cámaras bastante grande y en la salida había dos soldados vigilando. Las posibilidades de salir de allí eran bastante bajas, porque la única posible salida para escapar era un agujero que estaba muy en lo alto y mis alas no se encontraban bien tras la golpiza.

Cuando miré todo al rededor vi que no era el único encerrado ahí, había otras abejas y unos cuantos zánganos, pero de Isogai nada. Comencé a acicalarme con mis patas y de repente un zángano se acercó a mí.

\- Hola! Nunca te había visto en la colonia -

Lo mire y continúe acicalándome, la verdad poco me importaba conversar con un zángano. Sin embargo, dijo algo que capto mi atención.

\- Escapar de aquí es muy fácil, pero para mí no hay ningún incentivo. Las personas que conocía ya murieron hace años -

¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Me está diciendo que él también es un humano? No podía creerlo.

\- Perdón? ¿Conoces personas? -

Sonrió y me miro extrañado

\- Eres una persona atrapada como insecto? He conocido a varios y pocos han logrado regresar a ser lo que eran -

Lo miré bien y vi que estaba en excelente forma, a diferencia de mí, sus alas debían funcionar y no se veía golpeado. Me dirigí hacia el como pude, me dolía todo por los golpes recibidos.

\- Cómo te llamas? -

Me pregunto curioso mirándome por todos lados. No me interesaba más que salir de aquí y si ese sujeto sabia como hacerlo, no podía negarme a conversar con él. Debía contestar a sus preguntas y esperar que el contestara las mías.

\- Que? ¿Mi nombre? Soy Souichi -

Sonrió y continúe preguntando.

\- Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -

-Hmmm, para ser conciso, llevo unos setenta años y tenía treinta cuando buda me explico lo que debía hacer si quería volver -

\- ¿Y entonces, nunca lograste salir de aquí? -

Preguntar aquello me asusto y me hizo caer en cuenta lo difícil de mi situación. Lo único que me pasaba por la cabeza en esos instantes es que estaba perdido. Aunque había otra opción: este sujeto debe ser un estúpido.

\- Lo intente unas cuantas veces, pero volvía aquí y después de recordar completamente lo que sucedió, ya no tenía ánimos para seguir, mi amante estaba muerto y yo no pensaba en ese momento que algún día pudiera enamorarme de alguien más. Mis padres, mis hermanos y todos a cuantos quería murieron mientras yo me esforzaba por salir de aquí -

Me acerqué y tuve el impulso momentáneo de tocar su cabeza, sentí compasión por él, mira que pasarse la vida atrapado aquí, debía ser horrible. No lo toque, me detuve en el último instante. Atine a decirle:

\- Yo no pienso rendirme, no caeré en la desesperación, debe haber alguna solución -

Parece que aquel zángano había reaccionado a mis palabras, se acercó y el no contuvo su impulso, paso una de sus antenas sobre mi cabeza y trato de consolarme acariciándome suavemente con su pata delantera. Me pareció extraño, pero no me molesto, como abeja debe ser normal ese tipo de contacto.

\- No debes desesperarte, yo ayudare en lo que pueda -

Y se acercó a mí. Demasiado ya para mi gusto humano, que de alguna forma gobernaba más en mí que el instinto de insecto.

\- Eh, ¿me estas tocando la glándula sexual? ¡pervertido! -

Aparto su pata trasera de donde la había posado.

\- Disculpa, me deje llevar por el momento y el deseo jejeje, pero creeme, jamás he hecho algo que no quieran -

\- Pues más te vale estúpido, porque de otra forma te moleré a golpes -

Lo miré y vi que lo había herido, recordé que me llevaba más de setenta años de vida y no debía ser tan irrespetuoso.

\- Entonces ¿Me ayudaras? -

\- Estoy aquí para hacer lo que quieras -

Dijo sonriendo y sentí escalofríos, espero que no sea como Morinaga porque parezco un imán para los gays. Debía preguntarle tantas cosas, pero la que se me ocurrió fue:

\- Tienes idea de cómo puede comunicarse una abeja con los humanos?

El zángano se quedó callado y entendí que era imposible hacerlo, siempre los humanos nos atacarían o correrían, si podíamos esperar algo bueno. De todos modos, trato de darme ánimos.

\- No importa en qué apuro te encuentres cariño, hallaremos una solución juntos -

En pocas palabras el zángano no tenía ni idea y si algunas intenciones escondidas ¿Me llamo cariño?

No encontré a Isogai en esa celda y me frustré pensando que había ido allí para nada. Pero el zángano me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer con los humanos? -

No iba a confiarle mis asuntos a un extraño, yo quería estar con Morinaga, pero explicar eso era vergonzoso y no encontraría nunca las palabras apropiadas, entonces solo guarde silencio.

\- No hace falta que me digas si no lo deseas, de todos modos, podemos escapar -

¿Cómo podía decirlo tan fresco? Si de verdad es tan fácil:

\- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho todavía? -

\- Ya te lo dije tontín, no tenía nada que me animara a hacerlo -

¡Que rayos dice este imbécil! Saber que te ejecutaran en poco tiempo, incita a cualquiera a encontrar una forma de evitarlo.

\- No te parece suficiente animo saber que te van a matar idiota -

\- ¿Y de que me valdría? Regresaría nuevamente aquí como un zángano o una obrera, que sería todavía peor -

¡Que carajos! Tiene razón, pero no por eso estaría siempre aquí. Entonces pregunte:

\- ¿Cuándo son las ejecuciones? -

\- Suelen esperar hasta que se termina el ciclo de fertilidad de la reina, seria en unas dos semanas -

Dos semanas es mucho tiempo, y ¿Si se les ocurre desconectarme en el hospital?

\- ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! Necesito escapar ya -

\- Entonces salgamos lo antes posible -

Me extraño el ánimo y ganas que de pronto el zángano mostro, por cierto, desconozco su nombre.

\- A todo esto ¿Tienes un nombre? -

\- Pensé que no lo preguntarías nunca guapo, comenzaba a sentirme menospreciado, mi nombre es Mayama Yamada -

\- Bien Yamada ¿Tienes una idea de cómo salir de aquí -

\- Claro, tal como lo hice quince años atrás en otra colmena: por un túnel -

Yamada y yo comenzamos la extenuante tarea, comenzamos a escavar, cuando me canse le pregunte si tenia idea de adonde nos conduciría ese túnel, él dijo algo muy cierto:

\- Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar en una prisión, lo importa es salir de aquí -

De vez en cuando miraba para ver que nadie, ninguno de los guardias nos descubriese. Estaban en una posición que era difícil que nos descubrieran, Yamada excavaba muy rapido y avanzaba. Cuando me acerqué para continuar, sentí que me iba hacia adelante sin poder evitarlo. Ambos gritamos.

\- Waaaaaah! -

Caimos sobre una enorme masa bastante peluda y me dio un enorme escalofrió. Entonces escuchamos algo peor que un alarido -

\- Tuuuuú! -

Comprendí la situación, estábamos sobre el voluminoso cuerpo de la reina, y está ahora miraba enfurecida a Yamada, creo que le conoce bien.

\- Su majestad -

Contesto Yamada haciendo una leve reverencia y sonrió cínicamente. Habíamos interrumpido el acto de reproducción y al mirarlo tan de cerca, sentí nuevamente ganas de vomitar.

La reina parecía un monstruo seis veces más grande que nosotros. Era claro que estaba molestísima y grito:

\- Estarás muerto pronto, ¡Agárrenlos! -

Yamada me empujo y dijo:

-Huyamos -

Lo seguí sin dudarlo un segundo, evito a las soldados que venían por la puerta, Yamada se dirigia a una especie de ventana, sus intenciones eran claras, ¡Volaría! Pero yo...

\- ¡No podré volar, mi ala esta lastimada -

Y era cierto, con la paliza tardaría en sanar. Pero Yamada parecía decidido.

\- Ya lo había notado cariño, te sacare en mi espalda, sube -

Es cierto que él era un zángano más grande y robusto que yo, pero no volaríamos bien. Podríamos estrellarnos.

\- ¡Estás loco! No lo lograremos -

\- Lo haremos y será un escape espectacular, confía en mi -

Mire hacia abajo y sentí temor, estábamos muy alto y sé que, aunque muriera y regresara nuevamente como zángano, el dolor no me lo quitaría nadie. Y los gritos de la reina empeoraban todo, mi trasero se movía por el sentido de alarma y Yamada reía como estúpido.

\- ¡No los dejen escapar! Como se atreven a entrar en mis aposentos -

Nos estaban alcanzando y sin pensarlo subí a su espalda sujetándome con todas las patas. Salió por la ventana y sentí que caíamos como plomo.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! -

Grite presa del miedo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -

\- Vuela idiota -

\- No puedo, me olvide cuanto le temo a las alturas -

Le di un gran mordisco. Era evidente que quería burlarse de mí.

\- Auggg eso duele mucho -

\- ¿Ya volaras idiota? -

\- Volare, volare. No me muerdas más cariño ...al menos no así -

Quería darle un coscorrón, por esa sucia insinuación, pero ya estábamos comenzando a ascender. Comenzamos a ganar altura, ahora podía ver que nos seguirían y este imbécil todavía se atrevía a burlarse de la reina.

\- No se enoje su majestad -

Tenía que reconocer que el sujeto los tenia bien puestos. Pero la reina seguía gritando y teníamos atrás a varias soldados dando vueltas detrás nuestro, ya que, con mi peso, Yamada volaba en círculos.

\- Nos darán alcance -

\- Te dije que confiaras, tengo un plan -

\- ¿Así? ¿Cual? -

\- ¡Sujétate fuerte! Tan fuerte como que tu vida depende de esto -

Nos dejó caer en picada el muy cabron, lo hacia a propósito el maldito ¿quería que nos matáramos? Me agarre como sanguijuela a su espalda acorazada. Aun a la velocidad que caíamos, las soldados nos ganaban rápido. Aceleraban a lo máximo.

Cerré los ojos esperando sentir el impacto y resignado a despertar como insecto otra vez.

Pero de pronto sentí que Yamada freno en seco y casi salgo disparado, si no es porque me volvió a decir que me agarrara con todas mis fuerzas.

Trabajosamente logro planear, pero las soldados no reaccionaron a tiempo. Chocaron contra el suelo quedando enterradas en la tierra debido al fuerte impacto.

\- Te dije que confiaras en mí, tengo una experiencia de muchos años volando -

Yamada volvio al volar y nos elevamos lo suficiente para solo mirar los restos de aquellas abejas. No me gusto lo que vi.

Habíamos salido y éramos libres de ese lugar, pero extrañamente sentía tristeza, ver a esos cuerpos inertes me impacto bastante, tal vez ya los veía como...personas o ¿me estaba volviendo una abeja?

\- ¿Por qué estas triste Souichi?

Me pregunto Yamada cuando aterrizamos en una planta.

Miré hacia el hospital, pensando que quizás Isogai ya estaba por ahí, lo había buscado por todos los sitios que pude en la colmena sin éxito alguno. También quería ver a Morinaga e impedir que ese tipo castaño se le pegara como una ventosa.

Yamada vio mi interes en el hospital.

\- ¿Es ahí a dónde quieres ir? -

Asentí con la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres resolver algo con esos humanos? -

Eso quería, pero no tengo idea de que debo hacer, buda no me ha dicho lo que debo hacer, me critico diciendo que soy egoísta y arrogante y debo aprender una lección. Al ver mi silencio Yamada me animo.

\- Será un placer ayudarte. No importa si es difícil se resolverá. No quiero abandonar a un hombre hermoso a su suerte -

\- ¡No digas tonterías! No soy hermoso y no me llames así. Además, no me conoces -

\- Una persona hermosa no lo es por su aspecto únicamente, si no por su carácter y el tuyo me lo parece así. Hermoso -

¡Qué cosas tan vergonzosas dice! Pero no pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo. Aquel zángano me recordaba al tarado de Morinaga diciéndome que deseaba tener no solo mi cuerpo, si no también mi corazón.

\- ¿En quién estás pensando? -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Sonreíste pensativo y sólo se sonríe así cuando recordamos a alguien a quien amamos o estimamos mucho -

Este tipo sí que tiene experiencia, sabía lo que pensaba, no es que ame a Morinaga, pero si le tengo un gran aprecio...como …amigos. Ya no me gustaba tanto que Yamada pudiera leerme tan fácilmente.

Fue fácil llegar a la habitación del hospital donde estaba postrado mi cuerpo, vaya que lucía como si durmiera. Cualquiera pensaría que mi sueño era tranquilo y placentero, que enorme error.

\- ¿Aquí deseabas llegar? -

Me cuestiono Yamada y yo asentí, el prosiguió mientras miraba alrededor.

\- Todo ha cambiado bastante a lo largo de los años, esto no era un hospital y esa persona que duerme en la cama es perfecto, no había visto una belleza así desde que tengo memoria -

Que ridículo, yo me miro como cualquier otra persona, este debe ser ancestro de Morinaga.

Escuchamos unos pasos ¿Sera Morinaga? ¿Kanako? O los demás miembros de mi familia. Yamada miro y pregunto curioso.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos hombres? ¿Amigos tuyos? -

¿Se trataba de Morinaga y la lapa aquella que no se le despega Kamilo? No kamiko…Kamiki.

¿A caso se había atrevido a seducir a este tonto distraído? De otro modo ¿Que seguía haciendo aquí? ¡Que se largue por donde llego! Quería lanzarme hacia el sujeto, morderle o hacerle algo, pero recordé que el mal nacido no tenia temor a las abejas y me había dado un terrible periodicazo haciéndome volver a la colmena.

Morinaga se había cambiado de ropa, ya no estaba en ese traje oscuro, traía unos vaqueros y una camiseta y sus ojos estaban más enrojecidos y cansados. El fulano aquel también lo noto y se acercó a él preocupado.

\- ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo? No tiene caso que estés aquí todo el tiempo, debes ir a dormir -

Morinaga negó con la cabeza, conozco su lealtad, pero debo reconocer que ese imbécil tiene razón; Morinaga necesita descansar, no quiero que el enferme. Contesto sin ánimos, solo por ser cortes.

\- Le he dicho al Doctor que ha movido en ocasiones los dedos, pero asegura que esos reflejos son normales -

Morinaga se dejó caer abatido y cansado en la silla junto a mi cama y tomo mis manos acariciándolas. Se mantuvo callado un rato y luego preguntó con notoria tristeza:

\- ¿Crees que lo superara? Es decir...que despertara. He suplicado a cada minuto y no obtengo respuesta -

El tipo no le contesto, poso su mano sobre su hombro y lo dejo llorar. Era su manera de consolarlo.

\- Te acompañare y estaré aquí para lo que necesites -

\- En serio te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario, lo mejor sería que estuvieras con Kuze san -

Morinaga siguió mirando el suelo y no mostraba ningún interés en que alguien invadiera nuestra privacidad. Me sentí avergonzado por pensar que pudiera comenzar a olvidarme tan pronto y mirar a alguien más.

\- Pero necesitaras ayuda, apenas han pasado unos días y ya hasta has bajado de peso, yo puedo solicitar más días de vacaciones -

¡Ah! ¡Maldito! No entiendes lo que quiere decir no. El no necesita tu ayuda, para eso está mi familia, regresa a Hamamatsu o de donde sea que eres y fijate en otro.

\- En serio eres muy amable, pero ya tengo ayuda. Mientras trabajo unos días, su familia lo ha cuidado y su padre pronto estará aquí, tal como su hermano y cuñado de Estados Unidos -

Yamada que solo había estado mirando y escuchando, dijo ya exasperado:

\- Solo debería aceptar y ya, que no ve como lo devora con la mirada ese hombre -

Le pegué una buena patada con la pierna trasera izquierda. Y el muy imbécil grito, lo mejor es que no nos escuchan.

Morinaga despidió a Kamiki y regreso a sentarse a mi lado, se inclinó y beso mi frente y después mis parpados. Apago una luz y se quedó mirándome y susurrándome tantas cosas que solo él era capaz de decirme.

Cuando vi que finalmente se había quedado dormido en una malísima posición, me acerque a su rostro y le acaricie con mis dos patas delanteras. Me recosté sobre su mejilla y poco a poco me dormí. Legue a soñar que, si no despertaba del coma y seguía siendo una abeja, me escondería entre sus ropas y me iría con él a su departamento en Hamamatsu y podría estar a su lado. Una verdadera tontería, pues sería por muy poco tiempo. La vida de una abeja es tan corta y eso me causa tristeza.

De pronto sentí que me movían, era Yamada despertándome. La verdad es que me sentía de maravilla, había logrado dormir después de varios días de no conseguirlo.

\- Apresurate, este grandulón pronto despertara y no querrás que te aplaste -

En menos de un minuto que me despabile y logre volar con torpeza, Morinaga despertó y me vio, no a su ex senpai, NO, Él vio con horror a una abeja cerca de mi cuerpo tumbado en aquella cama.

Se levantó enfadado, tan enfadado que sentí temor.

\- ¡Basta! Ya estoy cansado de estos insectos -

Lo dijo en voz alta y alejándome con sus manos de mi cuerpo. Atino a hacerme perder el equilibrio en el aire, precisamente por el corrientazo de lo que, para mí, parecía un torbellino de viento.

Morinaga se inclinó hacia mi cuerpo postrado en la cama, beso mi mejilla y salió murmurando que haría que buscaran lo colmena y la alejaran de la habitación.

Cuando Morinaga se enfada y se ve tan resuelto, quita de su camino lo que se interpone, entonces pensé: Mataran a las abejas no era algo por lo que debería preocuparme, de hecho, ni siquiera me gustaba ese lugar. Pero mi alerta se activó, las abejas no eran humanos y tal vez ese sería el final definitivo de su existir, además de que yo era el culpable de que ellas pagaran por la furia de Morinaga al no querer que alguna de ellas picara mi cuerpo. Esas muertes serian horribles.

Busque a Yamada que estaba saltando de flor en flor embarrando todo su cuerpo de polen y lleno de néctar. Le di una patada en el trasero y callo dentro de la gladiola.

\- Imbécil! Así es como me regresaron a la colmena, por perderme en satisfacer mis deseos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, la colmena está en peligro y ¿Sabes si las abejas vuelven después de morir? Así como nosotros.

\- No lo sé corazón, pero mejor come algo, no has comido nada -

\- Contesta lo que te pregunte! Ya comeré cuando salgamos -

\- No lo creo, los insectos viven por instinto, es difícil que hagan cosas malas intencionalmente, como los humanos. Además, tampoco pienso que se sometan al karma -

Me quede impresionado, este tipo no era ningún idiota.

\- ¿Cómo karma? -

\- Es sencillo Souichi. Quien actúa bien en vida, acumula buen karma, y quien hace el mal, tiene que trabajar para acumularlo. Como nosotros -

\- Se lo dije al gordo aquel, ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo -

\- ¿Estás seguro? Por tus rasgos de abeja, no puedo decirlo con precisión, pero debes ser especialmente atractivo ¿Ninguna infidelidad? o herir a alguien por priorizar tu propio beneficio -

Maldición, se me vino a la cabeza el rostro herido de Morinaga, no en una ocasión, si no en decenas.

\- ¿O quizá estas tan ocupado que descuidas a las personas? O ¿Podría ser que abusas o haces sufrir a tus subordinados? -

\- ¡Basta! Soy el tipo inconsciente en la cama, ¿Te parezco peligroso o desleal? -

\- Ya decía que no podría estar equivocado, me atrajo tanto tu cuerpo como tu personalidad aun como insecto ¡Eres un adonis! Pero eso no quita que hayas hecho algo de lo que dije -

Parece adivino el maldito. Pero el también debe tener lo suyo.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no has acumulado buen karma? -

\- Bueno, no es fácil hacerlo dentro de una colmena. Tú lo has visto, además…No va con mi disposición natural -

Sonrió maliciosamente, coqueteando el bastardo. Y continuo.

\- Pero juntos lo conseguiremos, acumular buen karma -

\- ¿Cuánto necesitamos? -

\- En realidad se debe escalar. No de abeja llegas a ser humano otra vez. Acumulas y despiertas como un animal superior -

\- ¿Un animal superior? -

\- Si, animales domésticos, y así puedes acercarte a las personas que deseas -

A Morinaga le gustan los perros y gatos, siempre ha deseado uno. Yo soy el que no lo ha permitido y ahora ¿Debo ser uno?

Escuche a alguien en el pasillo, entro y era Kanako.

\- Buenos días Souichi niisan, Morinaga está arreglando para que no entren más abejas y te vayan a picar. Te traje más flores y voy a masajear tus piernas con agua de naranjos -

¡Las abejas y la colmena! Debemos avisar que echaran humo. También hay que encontrar a Isogai.

\- Vamos Yamada, debemos ir a la colmena -

No vi si me seguía, pero cuando quise comprobarlo, sazzzz, fui a dar contra la telaraña que ahora estaba en otro lugar del pasillo.

Los hilos que parecían sogas, estaban muy pegajosos y entre más me agitaba, más quedaba atrapado. Traté de no moverme más y comencé a pensar en las alternativas, pero mi alarma se agito. Era la araña bajando lentamente, primero, me pareció un monstruo y venia directo a mí. Mi tranquilidad se esfumo y quise huir, pero estaba tan adherido a la telaraña que mejor comencé a gritar.

\- Yamada! Yamadaaaa! -

La araña seguía acercándose mas y me silencie. Sus colmillos me aterraron y tanto pelo en todo el cuerpo.

La araña ya estaba justo encima de mí en la telaraña. Cerré los ojos pensando que retornaría como abeja, pero no sentía ningún consuelo y por extraño que parezca, sentía lastima de aquella colmena y toda la vida que hervía adentro.

Mientras eso sucedía, sentí que caía. Me estrellé contra el suelo. Era Yamada que logro hacer que Kanako lo persiguiera en esa dirección y mi hermanita destrozo la telaraña. Aunque me lastime, intente salir por el piso.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte cariño -

Escuche a Yamada, que apareció detrás de mí. Antes de dejarme contestar, comenzó a quitar todos los hilos adheridos en mi cuerpo con sus patas. Avergonzado conteste:

\- Gracias, pero debemos avisar a las abejas -

\- Quedate por favor, ya te has lastimado el ala otra vez -

\- No! Tengo que ir -

\- Ya no tenemos suficiente tiempo, soltaran el humo y terminar así es una malísima experiencia, no me gustaría que la probaras -

Este tonto se preocupa demasiado, me parece como que ya ha pasado más de una vez por la misma experiencia. No conteste y seguí caminando.

\- Eres valiente, pero poco juicioso Souichi -

Dijo con pesar y me ayudo a subirme en él. Otra vez me llevaría en ese cuerpo de mayor tamaño que el mío. No quiero pensar si igual de grande era como humano.

Cuando nos dirigimos a la ventana, entro Morinaga y hablo con Kanako.

\- Que hermosas flores trajiste Kanako chan -

\- Morinaga san ¿Crees que por eso hayan entrado las abejas? A ellas les gustan las flores y polinizan al cubrirse con el polen de las flores, además que se alimentan con el néctar…tal vez yo he tenido la culpa -

-Por supuesto que no es tu culpa…Lo siento Kanako chan, en otras circunstancias jamás pediría que cambiaran un panal y puedan morir muchas abejas. Pero tu hermano...Souichi

Comenzó a llorar otra vez, mire como apretaba los puños tratando de controlarse delante de mi hermanita. Apure más a Yamada, no quería ver más así a Morinaga, ni a mi familia. Jamás pretendí dañarlo y parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa. Yamada sintió temblar mi cuerpo y suspiro.

\- Que suerte tiene ese sujeto -

.

.

.

**Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

**.**

**.**

**Saludos!**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Decepción

**Capítulo 3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Decepción.**

**.**

.

.

.

\- Si no fuera porque lleva así casi dos meses, se diría que tu novio disfruta de un sueño placentero y reparador. Nada en su rostro denota sufrimiento. Sus facciones están relajadas y tranquilas, hasta parece que sus labios esbozan una sonrisa -

\- Es verdad Kunihiro, los médicos dicen que física y neurológicamente está perfectamente, razón por la que no pueden explicar su estado de coma persistente. Estoy tan desconcertado y ansioso -

Morinaga desvió la mirada hacia la botella de suero y vio que goteaba sin problemas. Aún quedaba más de la mitad. La habitación se ilumino con los destellos naranjas de una ambulancia, recuerda con dolor el día que llego al hospital al mismo tiempo que los paramédicos bajaban a Souichi en una camilla y después se desviaban con Isogai.

.

.

**Un mes atrás.**

.

.

Recorrimos todo el túnel del panal a una velocidad alarmante. Yamada al ver la fosa que guiaba el camino a los compartimentos de abajo, nos dejó caer en picada, falto poco para estrellarnos en el suelo.

\- Salgan todos de aquí! -

Gritamos Yamada y yo a todo pulmón. Las abejas se giraron a mirarnos unos instantes y continuaron en lo suyo sin importarles, lo que gritábamos.

\- ¡Vamos, vuelen! ¿No quieren salvar su vida? -

No volaron, no nos hicieron caso, pues ni éramos comandantes y menos la reina. Nuestras advertencias no les importaron ¡Malditos bichos! Pensé furioso, nosotros exponiendo el pellejo y ellos ignorándonos.

\- No hacen caso Soucihi -

\- No me había dado cuenta, idiota -

Entrecerró los ojos molestos, noto mi tono mordaz y él dijo:

\- A la reina es a la única que le harán caso -

\- Pues entonces ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a buscar a la reina -

\- ¿Se te olvida que quiere matarnos? -

\- Pero necesitamos tener buen karma no? -

Nos acercamos a las guardias reales y de inmediato nos preguntaron:

\- ¿Qué quieren? -

No eran las mismas de las que habíamos escapado, era claro que nunca nos había visto.

\- Necesitamos ver a la reina. ¡Es urgente! -

\- La reina está ocupada, esperen su turno para copular -

\- No venimos a copular, se trata de la vida de todas las abejas y de mantener en pie el panal -

Yamada se acercó y me susurro:

\- ¿Salimos volando antes de que se enfaden? -

-No, entraremos a buscarla -

Lo atravesé con la mirada. Y sin mas asintió.

Yamada nuevamente me dejo subir y alzo vuelo, pasamos entre las guardias que se tambalearon por la ráfaga de aire del vuelo de este grandulón.

\- Agarrate Souichi, porque no poder frenar a tiempo -

Chocamos contra la pared y caímos atontados sobre el lecho real. Caímos en algo blando, se trataba de la reina que poco a poco se incorporó en su monstruoso cuerpo y nos dijo:

\- Les arrancare ala por ala y la cabeza -

Yamada algo asustado me dijo:

\- Creo que no va a escucharnos -

Tragamos saliva y ella empezó a atacarnos. Entonces grite desesperado.

\- Escuche ¡Todos corremos peligro de muerte! -

\- Ustedes ya están muertos -

Dijo cuándo nos acorralo en un rincón, estaba a punto de encajarnos sus enormes colmillos.

\- El panal se llenará de humo pronto, los humanos lo harán. Puede morir la colonia entera si no nos escucha -

La reina detuvo su ataque

\- Los humanos son muy capaces de hacerlo -

Parece que ya había visto suceder eso algunas veces.

\- Tiene que ordenar a las abejas que abandonen el panal -

La reina me miró y me preguntó:

\- Y por qué tendría que creerles -

\- No habríamos regresado, usted quería ejecutarnos -

\- ¡Bien traigan a mis mejores amantes, nos iremos con ellos…Ah! Y ustedes también vendrán y que no se entere nadie más –

Grito a sus guardianes. Yamada y yo nos miramos confundidos.

\- ¿No quiere que se enteren todas las abejas? -

\- Mis amantes sólo pueden llevarnos a nosotros y a las dos guardianas -

\- ¿Dejará que las demás abejas se asfixien con el humo? -

Pregunto Yamada horrorizado.

\- No puede dejar que todos mueran y de una manera tan terrible menos -

Grite encolerizado.

\- Lo que importa es la continuidad del panal. Yo tengo que salvarme para que la especie sobreviva. Si yo vivo, puedo comenzar otra colonia con ustedes y mis demás amantes -

Lógicamente no nos fuimos con esa reina cobarde. Menos si pensaba que copularíamos con ella.

Miramos hacia abajo y todo el bullicio que ocasionaban las abejas por de su duro trabajo nos hizo sentir mal. Yamada dijo:

\- Ellas merecen seguir con vida mucho más que la reina -

\- No podemos rendirnos Yamada, tenemos que avisarles a todos -

\- Demasiado tarde Sou -

Eso parece, pensé triste, empezamos a asfixiarnos con el humo.

Y de nuevo todo, vi la huida de la cámara real, mi búsqueda infructífera de Isogai, el cuidado que Yamada me ha dado, yo durmiendo sobre la mejilla de Morinaga. En ese punto quise detener todo y disfrutar de ese recuerdo, de Tetsuhiro, su respiración, su olor y como susurraba mi nombre entre suspiros dormido...Quería permanecer así por siempre. Pero no pude detenerlo, vino lo peor, la huida de la reina, los chillidos de las abejas agonizando, Yamada tomando mis patas delanteras y asfixiándose junto a mí y todo se oscureció.

La luz apareció nuevamente, pero intente no acercarme a ella, me llevaría una enorme decepción si me rechazaba otra vez.

Pero era inevitable, esta te atraía como la luz a una polilla y una vez más, me rechazo.

Me desperté lleno de desesperanza. ¿Qué haría si continuaba siendo una abeja? Es un ciclo sin fin. Aunque intente salvar a las abejas, no sirvió de mucho, solo habíamos logrado que sobreviviera la reina egoísta.

Sin embargo, si era otra vez una abeja, ¿por qué sentía mi cuerpo distinto? ¿Por qué sólo me notaba dos patas y.…plumas?

¿Y por qué demonios alguien me estaba dando lombrices?

\- Estate quieto pequeño, o asustaras a la comida -

Esa voz, parecía la de Yamada.

\- Tranquilo -

¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo? No sé que soy, donde estoy y buda tampoco aparece.

Quito algo sobre mi cabeza, y entonces pude ver a mi alrededor. ¿Lo que quitaron de mi cabeza era un trozo de cascaron de huevo, o sea que soy un crio de algún ave? ¿Quién me hablaba y me había dado lombrices era...un enorme cuervo, acaso piensa comerme?

\- Bueno, ya no somos abejas, creo que sirvió intentar salvar a las abejas y su colmena, así que pequeñín bate esas alas porque te aseguro que no es lo mismo volar como ave -

Porque tengo un cuerpo tan pequeño y ese cretino de Yamada es mucho más grande, podría alimentarse de mi si saliera su instinto natural, lo cual me da bastante temor. Sin embargo, no importa en que haya reencarnado, todo seguía mal.

Al menos ya no era una abeja, lo que indica que tenía buen karma. Pero igual seguía siendo toda una mierda, como un ave no podría mandar lejos a ese tipejo que no se largaba del lado de Morinaga. Y es que Morinaga es incapaz de ser grosero con alguien.

\- Ese no es tu trabajo -

Esa voz es…Buda.

Entre los arboles apareció un halcón…muy gordo por cierto y nos sonreía alegre a Yamada y a mí. Era de un café en varios tonos.

Voló hacia nuestra rama y me mostro lo que era ahora, como un espejo de una realidad. Soy un pequeño canario amarillo y con un copetillo rebelde. Mis alas eran una mezcla de blanco y amarillo.

\- ¿Por qué sólo me he convertido en un ave?

\- Para llegar a ser un animal más grande, deberás hacer muchas más cosas -

\- ¿Salvamos a las abejas, que eso no importa? -

\- No si lo haces con un motivo equivocado, ambos actuaron por motivos egoístas, porque solo te preocupa que nadie se acerque a Tetsuhiro. Si lo hicieras de corazón completo y aceptando lo que sientes, sería distinto … y tú

Se dirigió a Yamada

tienes un interés que, aunque no es malo, puedes interferir -

Buda comenzó a aletear y voló, voló hasta que desapareció.

Ya estoy cansándome de esto, Yamada noto mi desánimo y trajo más lombrices para alimentarme. No pude evitar querer golpearme, olvidé preguntarle al gordo de Buda que ha pasado con Isogai ¿Dónde está? ¿Se las estará apañando bien él solo?

Sentí una mirada fija y persistente, Yamada estaba pensativo y de repente hablo serio.

\- ¿Que quiso decir buda al decir que aceptaras tus sentimientos? -

¿Eh? Yamada me miraba y esperaba una respuesta, Buda dio a entender que yo estaba celoso al no desear que nadie se acercara a Morinaga ¿Yo siento algo por él? Claro, lo aprecio es mi amigo, pero a eso no se refería buda. No podía referirse a otras personas, me rodeaba mi familia, y algunos más, pero con nadie pasaba tanto tiempo que con el idiota.

Cuando llego la noche, tenía mucho frio. Yamada noto eso y se acercó.

\- Hey! Hazte para allá idiota -

\- Estas muerto de frio ¿No sabes que los lindos canarios son muy frágiles? Podrías amanecer tieso si no te calientas -

No tuve más remedio que dejar que me envolviera en sus alas. El pulso me latía a mil. Vi la expresión en sus ojos, quería manosearme a su antojo. Y le di varios picotazos para hacerle entender que no seré muy bueno hablando, pero si puedo mostrarlo.

\- Ay, ay...no seas tan agresivo, solo te estoy manteniendo cómodo y caliente ¿Que más te da si te mimo un poco? -

Más picotazos fue lo que recibió, en respuesta.

.

.

.

\- Morinaga san el lugar donde pusieron las colmenas quedo bastante lejos. Gracias por cuidar de mi niisan con tanto empeño -

Kanako masajeaba los brazos de Souichi con un bálsamo que le dio Matsuda san para la circulación sanguínea. Morinaga ahora tenía a Masaki haciéndole compañía y Kanako ya había conversado antes tanto con Kunihiro, como con su pareja. Pero al ver que ya eran muchos en la habitación, Masaki decidió despedirse y los dejo solos.

\- En realidad he tratado de hacer que me transfieran a Nagoya, para poder estar más tiempo aquí. No me gusta que senpai se quede solo por horas en lo que llego. Desgraciadamente esos trámites toman tiempo, aun así, insistiré seguro que cuando tu hermano despierte necesitara algún tipo de cuidados en lo que regresa todo a la normalidad -

Morinaga expuso las cosas así, de manera sencilla a Kanako para que la joven no se preocupara. Pero por dentro, el moría de angustia al pensar cuánto tiempo más estaría en ese estado Souichi, si realmente despertaría, si tendría algún tipo de secuela y si su senpai le permitiría a él acompañarlo en cualquier proceso o decidiría regresar a casa de su tía.

Tambien se sentía relajado, pues Kamiki ya no venía al hospital y se le pegaba por horas. El hombre ya había regresado a Hamamatsu, por lo menos. Pero le llamaba dos o tres veces al día. Quiso ser honesto con Kuze san, su antiguo jefe y entrenador, pero este le decía que Kamiki era así de solidario. Lo que no se había atrevido a decirle Tetsuhiro es que, en dos ocasiones, había dado a entender que Morinaga lo atraía. Pero el más alto pensó que pudo haber entendido mal las cosas.

Kuze san también le había dado a entender a Morinaga que no le hablara más de él, pues por ciertas cuestiones ya no se veían. Tetsuhiro se sintió incomodo ante eso, pero decidió ignorar su incomodidad al no tener certeza de nada.

\- No te preocupes por eso Morinaga san, tú ya has hecho bastante. Matsuda san ha comenzado a arreglar una habitación en la planta baja por si mi nii quiere ir a casa -

Ese era otro inconveniente, que el departamento donde vivía con Souichi estaba en el tercer piso. Genial, apenas comenzaba el día y él ya estaba deprimido. Tenía ganas de que todos salieran de la habitación y poder conversar con su amante como lo venía haciendo todos los días desde el accidente.

Por otro lado, aunque había sido una buena noticia escuchar que el progreso de Isogai era rápido y que había susurrado algunas incoherencias, pero que lo mantenían sedado. Era evidente que el hombre despertaría en poco tiempo y aunque no quería sentirlo, se sentía envidioso de que no fuera su senpai el que progresara. Kanako volvió a nombrarlo, dijo que ya le había hablado tres veces.

\- Te decía que, frente a la ventana, en esa rama hay un hermoso canario, a la tía Matsuda le gustan mucho -

\- ¡Oh, tienes razón! Es un pequeño canario, pero ¿Acaso ese cuervo que está en la otra rama no tratara de atacarlo? -

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -

\- Si aventamos algo, ambos se asustarán, pero entonces en el vuelo puede atraparlo -

\- ¡Ah, mira Kanako chan! Se ha parado en el marco de la ventana -

\- Entonces ¡Cogelo! -

Cuando Morinaga estaba a punto de arrojar el saco para atraparme, abrieron la puerta y volé de regreso al árbol asustado, Kamiki había regresado y ahora miraba extrañado a Morinaga con el saco en sus manos y listo para saltar.

\- ¿Qué tratan de hacer? -

Escuche a Kamiki preguntar.

\- Kanako y yo tratábamos de coger un canario -

\- A los canarios no les hace ningún bien que los agarren -

¡Maldito sea! ¿Que hace ese tipo otra vez aquí? Gracias a él vuelvo a estar muy lejos de Morinaga ¿Y que, si quería que me agarraran? Quería estar con mi hermana y Tetsuhiro y este tipo abre la boca como si su opinión contara.

\- Creo que tiene razón Kanako chan, si aún es una cria y necesita de su madre y nosotros lo llenamos de nuestro aroma, lo rechazara y ya no lo alimentara -

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Le está dando la razón a ese imbécil? Me seguía preguntando porque su presencia me molestaba tanto. Yamada me llamo.

\- Dejalo por hoy, mejor busquemos donde pasar la noche, no tardara en ocultarse el sol -

Pero no podía moverme, estaba muy aturdido mirando como Morinaga conversaba con ese sujeto. Kanako se había despedido besándome la frente y dándole un abrazo a Morinaga, aquel tipo Kamiki estrecho su mano, sin embargo, pude notar la mirada recelosa de mi hermana pequeña. Al acercarme al ventanal escuche parte de la conversación.

\- Vi a un hombre salir de aquí, cabello castaño, delgado ¿Estaba contigo? -

\- Si, es un amigo ahora, pero fue mi novio hace mucho tiempo -

\- Bueno, tenemos tiempo. Dime ¿Cómo lo conociste? -

Morinaga se lo pensó un poco, pero parecía que hablar lo distraía un poco y contesto a Kamiki. Quien se acercó a su lado y le tomo el hombro.

\- Mi madre estaba ocupada casi todo el tiempo con sus amigas o problemas del pueblo. Yo intentaba llamar su atención de distintas maneras. Me esforzaba en la escuela para sacar buenas notas, sin tener mucho éxito. Con mi padre era aún peor y cuando llegue a la adolescencia, me rebele, muy contrario a mi hermano mayor que siempre los obedeció. Mi rebeldía tampoco pareció incomodarles mucho, todos los jóvenes en el pueblo pasaban por esa etapa, así me excusaba mi madre. Pero cuando busque el amor en otra parte porque con ellos no recibía nada, ni un te amamos, ni un lo haces bien. Fue entonces cuando me declare al amigo de mi hermano mayor, Masaki. El no solo era un amante, sino también a un amigo que me apoyaba.

Escuchar el relato de Morinaga me entristeció opte por hacerle caso a Yamada y comenzar a buscar donde pasar la noche. Verlos juntos y conversando con mi cuerpo tumbado en la cama, me causaba molestia y tristeza.

Pasaron más días y puedo decir que el cambio me ayudo, había sido muy estresante ser abeja, también tenía sus momentos de peligro ser un canario, pero siempre estaba Yamada protegiéndome. Esa mañana me había llevado algunas lombrices y una de ellas me hablo. Resulto ser Isogai, solo para avisarme que en su caso todo volvería a la normalidad el fin de mes, ya que buda le dijo que él a pesar de ser un poco libertino y liberal, él no había hecho sufrir a nadie como yo.

Pasé un rato preguntándome por qué me sucedía todo esto. Al principio pensé que había sido por un error del gordo de Buda. Pero luego caí en la cuenta: Morinaga se dedica en cuerpo y alma a complacerme y de pronto yo no pude evitar sentir deseo por el cuerpo voluptuoso de esa mujer. Puedo decir que, de cierta forma, era un escarmiento, pero se me hacía extremo por un simple pensamiento.

Como ave tenía otra ventaja, podía volar distancias más largas en menos tiempo. Al cabo de mucho, mucho tiempo supuse, porque no podía llevar la cuenta de los días transcurridos, las aves nos guiamos por la luz y yo estaba confundido.

Le dije a Yamada que fuéramos al departamento que compartía con Morinaga. Y así lo hicimos, lo seguimos un día que fue de visita al hospital de mañana y regresaba a casa para prepararse e ir a trabajar. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y entramos por ahí. Yamada me advirtió que sería mejor mirar desde afuera.

\- Quedaté tú -

Le dije altanero, pero él me siguió, un gran error. Morinaga entro a la habitación y al primero que vio fue a Yamada. Ambos se asustaron. Morinaga corrió a cerrar la ventana, dispuesto a atraparlo, a mi todavía no me veía. Pero me equivoque, más que atraparlo ¿Quería matarlo? ¡Eso no! No lo permitiré. Volé alrededor de ellos y capté la atención de Morinaga, Yamada comprendió que debía salir en ese momento y lo hizo. Pero a mí, me cayó una toalla encima.

Morinaga me metió a una jaula con cuidado. Sus manos eran tan grandes, el triple que mi cuerpo y era la primera vez que me tocaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Noté con qué dulzura me agarraba: tierna, pero enérgicamente. Se sentía simplemente maravillosa la calidez de su palma. Me pregunté si algún día me cogería también así siendo yo humano nuevamente. Pero de pronto esa calidez desapareció. Morinaga me dejo encerrado en esa jaula.

\- Caray amiguito ¿Que hare contigo? Quizás Kanako sepa cuidar de ti, pero podemos esperar a que ella te vea para liberarte. Ese cuervo quiere comerte ¿No? -

Me pareció cómico ver que Morinaga hablara con un ave, aunque esa ave era yo. Aun así, me dio una sensación de felicidad ver que ese tarado fuera amable hasta con los animales. Bueno, yo no soy un animal, pero él no sabe que soy yo. Escuche que tocaron en la puerta y Morinaga tomo la jaula para dejarme sobre la repisa cerca de la ventana de la cocina, desde ahí pude ver a Yamada volando desesperado alrededor.

\- Toma asiento Kamiki, pero no te acomodes tanto ya casi salgo tengo que entrar al medio día -

\- ¿Por qué cambiaste tu horario? Ahora estas en la mañana con ese senpai tuyo y regresas por la noche después del trabajo nuevamente a su lado. A este paso el que caerá en cama serás tu -

\- Ya sabes porque, lo amo, no entiendo tu pregunta -

\- Sé que dices que es tu novio y amante, que lo amas mucho, pero ya han pasado cuatro meses ¿No deberías mejor ir espaciando más tus visitas? Me refiero que, a este paso, bien podría no despertar. Debes estar preparado -

Me congele al escuchar aquello, pero ese desgraciado tenia razón. A este paso puede que no regrese nunca más. Kamuki había caminado a lado de Morinaga y solo reaccione al escuchar cómo se quejó ese sujeto. Morinaga estaba furioso

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme una vez más! ¿No te ha quedado claro que no tengo interés por ti? -

Kamiki se frotaba la mejilla rojiza, joder, me lo perdí por estar pensado. Morinaga debió darle un buen golpe y ahora el tipo lo miraba enfadado.

\- ¡Mira Tetsuhiro, yo solo quería hacerte sentir mejor! -

Grito el desquiciado. Yamada me llamo desde la ventana de la cocina, le dije que se fuera si lo veían le dañarían. Me sentía un inútil, como canario no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Morinaga. Yamada me miraba con tristeza. Sintiéndome impotente, comencé a revolotear en la jaula.

Morinaga vio lo que hacía, pero me ignoro, al fin y al cabo, era normal que un ave se asustara por los gritos.

\- Te dije que no necesito tu consuelo, ya has intentado esto varias veces y no te rindes. Lo mejor sería que dejaras de venir, ya no te lo pido como compañero de trabajo. Te lo exijo, tu compañía y palabras no me consuelan nada, por el contrario -

Cuando Kamiki dejo el apartamento, Morinaga se derrumbó. Comenzó a llorar desconsolado, pude ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperanza. Ese tipo idiota solo fue a desmoralizarlo más al decirle que se preparar para lo peor. Deseaba consolarlo, pero lo único que el podía escuchar son mis pii piio.

Se quedó dormido recargando su cabeza y brazos sobre la mesa de la cocina.

.

.

.

\- Ten cuidado Kanako chan -

\- No te preocupes Morinaga san, ya he tomado en mis manos aves pequeñas. Whoa! Es muy lindo y su tono amarillo es tan intenso -

Un sentimiento de culpa hacia Kanako me embargo. Ya había pasado una semana en nuestro departamento y por las mañanas mis cantos levantaban a Morinaga. Cuando el preparaba el almuerzo antes de ir al hospital, me platicaba todo de su día de trabajo, de lo que pensaba de mí y mi sueño eterno. En varias ocasiones terminaba en llanto diciéndome cuanto me extrañaba y amaba. Y ahora mi hermana había venido para que fueran juntos al hospital, pero ella me hizo saber de algo que ignoraba.

\- Kuze san me agrada más que tu otro amigo...Kamiki. Pienso que él se preocupa por ti -

\- Fue mi jefe cuando comencé a trabajar en la farmacéutica. Pero ahora ya no estamos en el mismo piso y se preocupa porque varias veces me vio agotado y enfermo cuando comencé a trabajar -

Ese trozo de galleta que Kanako me dejo en la jaula, me causo arcadas, pero escuchar aquello fue peor aún.

Kuze san también es gay y si no me equivoco es mayor que yo y muy maduro. El había llamado al médico cuando Morinaga colapso al desear regresar a casa para solucionar el mal entendido que creo junto a Tadokoro.

Kanako siguió hablando.

\- Isogai san poco recordó del accidente y se sorprendió al enterarse que estuvo en coma por casi cuatro meses. Se sintió muy mal al enterarse que niisan estaba inconsciente también y que él estaba conduciendo el auto cuando paso el accidente. No paraba de culparse -

\- ¿Isogai san? Ni lo menciones Kanako chan, estoy muy pero muy disgustado aun con ese sujeto. Él fue el culpable de que Souichi esté en este estado, si no lo hubiera sonsacado y llevado a beber, senpai estaría bien -

\- ¿Por eso no has ido a visitarlo? Lo darán de alta en dos días. Yo me sentía igual que tú, lo culpaba, pero eso ya no cambiara las cosas. Pero hablando de otro tema ¿Notaste que acabas de llamar Souichi a mi niisan en lugar de senpai? -

\- No, no lo hice Kanato chan -

Morinaga se sonrojo, porque el muy bastardo sabe que lo hizo y a mi hermana menor nunca se le escapa nada. Ella siguió burlándose de él mientras salían rumbo al hospital.

\- Si, lo hiciste y sonó tan lindo jejeje...

En cuanto me quede solo, se acercó Yamada, dando vueltas alrededor de la jaula.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarte de aquí, creo que si me concentro lo suficiente podre jalar con mi pico el pasador -

\- Lo haremos así Yamada, solo dame un día más -

\- ¿Que ya no te importa obtener buen karma? Estabas desesperado por eso -

\- ¡Claro que me importa! Pero ya casi anochece y no haría una diferencia si me quedo hasta que amanezca -

Yamada me miraba sin comprender muy bien, entonces lo dijo.

\- Entiendo que quieras estar con tu hermana, pero ¿Por qué permanecer cerca de ese tal Morinaga? -

Mi estómago se contrajo ante esa pregunta y no sabía que responder exactamente, pensé sencillamente en no hacerlo.

\- Responde Souichi! ¿Que es para ti ese sujeto? -

¿Desde cuándo debo darle explicaciones a este imbécil? Bueno, me ha salvado la vida incontables veces y sé que se lo debo. le debo más todavía, también ha arriesgado el pellejo incontables veces y aun con eso me molesta que se tome atribuciones que no le competen. Morinaga se avergonzó por llamarme por mi nombre y Yamada lo ha hecho desde que me conoce.

\- Es mi amigo, idiota ¿Que no está claro? -

\- Uno no se aferra así a un amigo, creo que es hora de poner claras las cosas Souichi -

Yamada tenía sus negros ojos aún más terroríficos que caracterizan a los cuervos, no pude mirarlo más.

\- ¿Que cosas? -

\- Yo he sido bastante especifico desde que nos conocimos y accedí a ayudarte por estar contigo, por protegerte, porque me devolviste las esperanzas que ya había perdido durante todos estos años atrapado aquí, como insecto. Nunca escale a otra especie porque no tenía motivos, pero ahora los tengo y el principal eres tu -

Voló y se posó sobre la jaula, casi la vuelca con su gran tamaño ¿Que quiere decir con que soy su principal motivo?

\- Exactamente ¿A que te refieres, Yamada? -

\- ¡Si serás cabezón! Que estoy enamorado de ti, que soy como ese sujeto que beso a Morinaga y al cual golpeo -

\- Eres ¿Eres gay? -

\- No entiendo esa palabra, en el tiempo que viví, nos llamaban en forma de insulto Sodomitas -

¡Vaya, este tipo no tiene vergüenza! Es tan directo.

\- Ahora les llaman gay y no es a manera de insulto, para insultarlos…les llaman ... maricas -

¡Maldita mi suerte! Recordé lo de Canadá y el tipo que se acercó a flirtear conmigo ¡Les atraigo a los gay!

Le explique a Yamada que yo no soy gay, que de hecho estaba en esta situacion por tener pensamientos lujuriosos por unas tetas y buen trasero femenino. Pero excluí decirle que a quien había causado dolor, era a Morinaga. Porque el si es gay y uno enamorado de mí.

Yamada dijo que entonces pensaría si seguiría a mi lado ayudándome o simplemente se quedaba como estaba. Me sentía muy mal por él, algo así me temía cuando vi cómo me atendía y protegía siempre. Además, que cuando me vio en el hospital, miro mi cuerpo inconsciente muy detenidamente y por varios minutos.

Esa noche que me quedaría antes de que apareciera Yamada por la mañana, entro Morinaga al departamento y detrás de él, Kuze san.

No podía dormir, Morinaga ni siquiera recordó ponerme la manta encima que me protegía contra el frio y la luz. Tampoco había puesto alimento en mi recipiente, mi estómago me impedía dormir por el hambre. En un principio ignore el hecho de que Kuze estuviera en el departamento, en realidad su presencia no me molestaba como lo hacía Kamiki. Pero cuando comenzaron a reír y Kuze se paró a lado de Morinaga ayudándolo a preparar la cena en la cocina y después se dirigieron a la sala encendieron el televisor y comían tan cómodamente. Comencé a sentir una sensación de desconfianza. Kuze seguía sonriéndole con cautela a Morinaga y el hasta ahora nunca le había hecho caso…hasta ahora.

Esta noche, los dos estaban charlando. En ese momento, Morinaga hablaba y Kuze ponía su mejor pose de estar escuchando atentamente. Seguro que estaba formulando que contestar.

De pronto los dos comenzaron a reírse y me sentí molesto con Morinaga ¿Cómo podía reírse? ¡Yo estaba en el hospital inconsciente! No podía reírse. Sin embargo, la razón me hizo pensar que no podría estar siempre llorando ¿Acaso me sentiría mejor si llorara todo el tiempo? Morinaga continuaba riendo.

Por mucho que quisiera ser razonable, aquello me enfureció tanto que necesitaba una válvula de escape. Comencé a piar y no me calle hasta que Morinaga se levantó.

\- Pequeño, tienes que portarte bien -

¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo voy a portarme bien si ni siquiera me cubres y alimentas por estar tan atento con Kuze? Morinaga comenzó a estornudar mucho, en realidad lo hacía cada que se acercaba. También pude notar que se le enrojecieron los ojos. Kuze pensó lo mismo.

\- Oye Morinaga ¿No serás alérgico a las plumas? Creo que se te está irritando la cara y los ojos -

\- Ya lo había pensando, pero no creo -

\- No lo tomes tan a la ligera, se te esta hinchando la cara, creo que mejor me quedo y mañana hay que sacar esa ave de aquí, el laboratorio que está en el piso de arriba maneja animales, tal vez pueda servirles -

\- Que quieres decir Kuze san? -

\- Hablemos de eso mañana, por lo pronto llamare a la farmacia por un medicamento contra alergias para que puedas dormir -

No podía quedarme más, Morinaga no entendió, pero Kuze me llevaría a un laboratorio y me imagino lo que me harían.

Cuando amaneció, nuevamente los dos estaban muy cómodos juntos y riendo. Entonces lo entendí: Me estoy engañando a mí mismo, Morinaga no me echaba de menos, quizás iba al hospital por el sentido de obligación que siente.

Sentí vergüenza por pensar que me añoraba, también por haber sido tan iluso como para pensar que me tendría tal devoción que nunca se fijaría en nadie más que no fuera yo. Aunque lo viera con otro hombre y los hechos hablaran en contra.

Cuando dejaron el departamento y llego Yamada, ya me había resuelto.

\- No quiero que me dejes solo, necesito tu ayuda para regresar a mi cuerpo -

\- Nunca te dejaría -

.

.

.

**Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

**.**

**. **

**Saludos!**

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 No te quiero olvidar

**Capítulo 4.**

**.**

**.**

**No te quiero olvidar.**

**.**

.

.

La vida de un animal es tan efímera, pensar que existen algunas especies de moscas que todo lo largo de su vida dura escasas veinticuatro horas y que durante ese tiempo llegan a la adultez para reproducirse hasta morir al finalizar el día. No quería seguir siendo un ave, me sentía insignificante al ser tan pequeño y estar tan expuesto, pero al mismo tiempo privilegiado. Podía volar por los cielos y mirar todo lo que no es común al día día de los seres humamos. Lo peor es que estar tan frustrado solo hizo que me mantuviera callado y poco animado. Yamada me miraba constantemente respetando mi silencio…pero, llego un momento en el cual ha no aguanto más.

\- Debemos acumular karma del bueno, ya llevamos muchos días perdidos sin que me digas nada de querer regresar a tu vida de antes. No puedes rendirte después de todo lo que has pasado -

Tiene razón, desde que vi a Morinaga sonreír y seguir con su vida a gusto sin mí; me sentí sin ánimos, sentí que no valía la pena seguir esforzándome si no estaba él dispuesto a esperar por mí. ¡Pero es suficiente! La vida se resume en más cosas que eso, a mí me apasiona la investigación y con todo lo que he descubierto ahora que hemos podido comunicarnos con otros animales, porque de alguna manera nos entendemos; puedo poner en práctica todo este conocimiento recién adquirido. ¡A la mierda con Morinaga! ¡Que haga lo que quiera!

\- Tienes razón Yamada, ya basta de autocompadecerme, veamos que podemos hacer para escalar de especie y volver a la vida de humanos que llevábamos antes -

.

.

.

Tiempo después éramos un par de zorros y estábamos en una pequeña pradera de una zona rural. Conseguimos dejar de ser aves salvando varios nidos de los ataques de varios depredadores.

Yamada arrancó a correr para empujar a una coneja y sus pequeñas crías para apartarlos del camino, se habían detenido en medio de la carretera. De manera positiva pensé que mi amigo lo conseguiría al fin y al cabo éramos un par de pequeños zorros, agiles y veloces, pero resulta que,.no lo consiguió.

Yamada logró apartar a todos los conejos, pero no tuvo tiempo de quitarse el mismo y el Honda roja lo embistió. Vi como el cuerpo del zorro voló por los aires y se estrelló en el pasto, justo a mi lado.

Yamada estaba muerto y yo totalmente paralizado. Eso fue espantoso y no había notado que por el otro lado venía un BMW. Se acercaba a toda velocidad directamente hacia mí y el cuerpo inmóvil de mi amigo, no me daría tiempo, venia demasiado deprisa para esquivarlo. En los últimos segundos que me quedaban rogué porque como siempre, nos volviéramos a encontrar y juntos seguir acumulando buen karma hasta regresar a nuestra vida de humanos.

Debo agregar que nunca me acostumbraré a esta mierda de morir. Duele como el infierno.

Y una vez más vi la luz brillante y lo que hasta ahora hemos hecho juntos Yamada y yo. Lo que siempre sucedía. Pero que nunca duraba mucho.

En el momento en que la luz volvió a rechazarme, me pregunté en qué nos despertaríamos esta vez.

Despertar y sentir que tienes algo parecido al algodón en el cuerpo, les aseguro que no es la mejor manera de despertar. Y menos cuando todo apesta a establo, hay ruidos de gallinas y de marranos, además de todo este terror, también te cercioras de que ya no estás en Nagoya, te pones de muy mal humor. Bueno, añadido con el que además ya tengo.

Busque por todos lados tratando de encontrar a Yamada. Vi un enorme toro encerrado en una especie de corral, me dijo "hola" con esa voz que ya me era fácil de reconocer, era Yamada en un cuerpo impresionante y unos cuernos que embestirían y matarían al que se le pusiera en frente y yo... ¡Buda! Él es el culpable de todo.

\- Budaaaaaa! -

¡Grite histérico, pero solo se escuchaba un veeeeeee! Largo ¿Porque siempre me toca ser la especie más pequeña? Yamada era un magnifico ejemplar de toro, era claro que lo usaban para exhibiciones por que un sujeto bajo y rechoncho le revisaba las pesuñas y limaba cuidadosamente y ¿Que era yo? Un simple y esponjoso borrego.

\- ¡Buda! -

Grité una vez más, el tipo gordo con sombrero de palma ridículo se giró sonriente.

\- ¡Hola, Souichi! -

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? -

\- En una granja de Edmonton -

\- ¿Edmonton? -

\- Si, una Provincia de Alberta -

\- ¿Alberta? -

\- Canadá -

\- ¡¿Canadá?! -

\- Norteamérica -

\- ¡Ya sé dónde está Canadá! -

\- ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? -

Dijo Buda sonriendo. Como si su sentido del humor hiciera reír a alguien.

\- Porque no debería estar en otro país! -

\- Pero es muy bonito aquí, todo es verde y tendrás alimento de sobra -

Eso no me tranquilizo nada ¿Cómo podía irme a casa desde este país lleno de gays? Siendo una oveja y Yamada un toro, lo teníamos complicado. Además, tenía que parar eso de experimentar la muerte.

\- Por qué dejaste que nos atropellaran? ¿Sabes que eso es muy doloroso? -

\- Yo no decido eso, tú y tu amigo son los responsables y no tuvieron ninguna precaución -

¿Quiere decir que nosotros tenemos la culpa de que nos atropellaran?

\- ¿Y por qué ahora soy una oveja y Yamada un toro? -

\- Consiguieron buen karma -

\- Por salvar a unos conejos? -

\- No actuaste por motivos egoístas, te quedaste inmóvil, porque tu intención era mover el cuerpo de tu amigo y no quedara embarrado en la carretera y lo hiciste de todo corazón -

En eso tenía razón, pude haber corrido y salvar mi vida.

\- No eres tan mala persona -

Dijo sonriente Buda y me crispe ante eso.

\- Te lo he repetido varias veces, ¡maldita sea! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ? …al menos no tan malo -

\- Pues sigue así, que de tu amigo estoy seguro de que él se sacrificaría con tal de que tu estés a salvo y recuperes tu vida -

Y con eso, como siempre se desapareció dejándome confundido por sus palabras. Se lo que Yamada siente por mí, pero sería simplemente imposible corresponderle ¡No soy gay, maldición! Solo lo hago con Morinaga.

Yamada me llamo, dude un poco en acercarme al final de cuentas era un animal enorme y yo una simple oveja. Cauteloso lo mire entre las maderas que se suponían deberían retenerlo. Me miro y me hablo:

\- Sabes Souichi? Mientras más lo pienso, más creo que podremos conseguirlo. Me refiero a conseguir buen karma y dejar este ciclo interminable de experimentar prácticamente morir -

\- Si, esta vez somos animales mucho más grandes…aunque no entiendo porque jodidos siempre soy uno más pequeño que tu -

Hizo un sonido extraño que con dificultad reconocí como su risa. Vio mi cara molesta y dijo:

\- Eres muy lindo en persona, pude verlo de inmediato cuando te vi en el hospital. Por eso pienso que siempre regresas en un lindo animal -

\- No me llames lindo imbécil! -

No pude evitar recordar a Morinaga y las repetidas ocasiones que me llamo así. Yamada es sin duda una buena compañía, desgraciadamente alguien que siente algo parecido a lo que Morinaga siente por mí. Pero si me dieran a elegir, aun elegiría estar al lado de el idiota de Morinaga, a pesar de que a él le guste más la compañía de Kuze san.

Pasamos por una amplia gama de experiencias en Alberta Canadá, llego un momento en que llegamos a pensar que nunca más veríamos de nuevo Japón y nuestra ciudad natal Nagoya. Porque Yamada me platico que el había nacido en Nagoya cuando aún era considerada una provincia. Era hijo de un terrateniente dueño de varias tierras y plantaciones, en pocas palabras un riquillo que se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta con los de su misma clase y parecía asombrarse poco de las cosas que veía ahora.

Fuimos oveja, toro, asno, caballo y ratones. Fue algo durísimo pasar de una especie a otra. (Y que a mí me tocara ser el asno, siempre mi jodida suerte)

Pero lo que más me pesaba, era saber lo lejos que estaba de casa y me preguntaba con frecuencia si algún día volvería a ver a mi familia y a Morinaga. Yamada no se preocupaba por nada de eso, el decía que estando conmigo todo estaba bien, además que no tenía interés de encontrar a los descendientes de sus hermanas, porque según me conto su familia se componía de sus padres, él como el mayor y dos hermanas menores.

La preocupación de regresar a Nagoya no era nuestro único problema. El granjero, un sujeto enorme y delgado era un viejo iracundo, siempre estaba de mal humor y si no obedecías pronto, te sonaba con unos buenos palos. Pero una noche, nos encerró a todas las ovejas en un corral al lado de donde tenía a Yamada, todo dentro del mismo establo. En un principio no entendí por qué hacía eso, pero el alboroto de las demás ovejas me hizo comprender que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Efectivamente, cuando saco de un cajón varios tipos de navajas y una rasuradora, me temí que nos quitarían toda la lana del cuerpo y por lo que sabía, esa no era una experiencia nada agradable y si muy estresante y hasta dolorosa para las ovejas. Yamada se comenzó a poner nervioso, vi que su enorme cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Yamada me miraba preocupado, el granjero ya había terminado con varias ovejas y únicamente quedábamos dos. Se escucho su fuerte bufido. Yamada raspaba la tierra con su pata delantera derecha, como preparándose para embestir.

Y entonces ocurrió, el granjero me sujeto con fuerzas dejando su puro que siempre solía llevar por las noches antes de cerrar el granero y apagar todo. El muy estúpido lo había dejado sobre una cuña, pero muy cerca de las pacas de paja. Yamada había logrado estirar tanto el lazo que sujetaba su pata trasera izquierda, que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se reventaría.

Cuando sentí que la rasuradora estaba a centímetros de mi estómago, escuché el crujir de maderas, era Yamada. Había logrado soltarse y con sus enormes músculos trozo el frente del corral. Vi volar por encima de mi al granjero, pero también vi cómo se comenzaban a encender las pacas de paja.

Los animales que estaban todavía sueltos despavoridos querían salir. Yamada y yo no sabíamos que hacer, escapar? ¿Sacar al granjero? El fuego hacia crepitar todo. Yamada decidió destrozar ambas puertas de madera del establo. Vimos que el granjero comenzaba a erguirse y quejándose salió maldiciendo al toro.

La mayoría de los animales se salvaron, pero a Yamada el granjero lo sacrifico al día siguiente y ante mi intento de ayudarlo, me toco la misma suerte. Fue entonces que experimentamos retroceder en especies y ser ratones. No habíamos ayudado a nadie y si causamos una gran pérdida para ese sujeto. Todo su trabajo había quedado reducido a cenizas.

Al despertar, finalmente éramos de la misma especie, aunque Yamada continuaba siendo más grande. Aun así, éramos dos pequeños ratones de campo y se nos hacía difícil saber que hacer para tener buen karma. Estábamos rodeados de más ratones, probablemente éramos parte de esa enorme familia. Veíamos que estaban preocupados y ocupados consiguiendo vivieres. No es lo mismo la vida de los ratones de campo que la abundancia que tienen los de ciudad y lo estábamos comprendiendo claramente cada día, y cada día se acercaba más el invierno.

Por lo que decían los ratones más viejos, comprendimos que si no había suficiente alimento acumulado para el invierno; todos moriríamos de hambre y congelados.

Fue entonces que Yamada me dijo:

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella colina donde te he ganado siempre a llegar primero? -

¡Como iba a olvidarla! Si en esa colina vez tras vez el imbécil se me quería echar encima.

\- Claro que la recuerdo ¿Que hay con ella? -

Se puso rojo hasta de las orejas antes de continuar.

\- Bueno una vez que te tire allí jejeje…. vi a lo lejos un pueblo pequeño. En realidad, no muy lejos de aquí -

\- Y ¿Cuál es el punto? Además de recordar tus perversiones idiota -

Lo averigüe ese mismo día, Yamada nos dirigió a ese pueblo. Logramos entrar a una pequeña tienda y robamos cada día todo lo que veíamos suelto. Desde papas fritas, pedazos de jamón, queso y hasta trocitos de chocolates. Todo eso, era lo que el tendero al despachar dejaba caer, nunca abrimos paquetes nuevos. Habíamos logrado acarrear bastantes suministros para todo ese gran colectivo de ratones saltarines.

No tenía idea de que ese último acto de salvar a los roedores de una inminente muerte en el invierno nos llevaría a comenzar a Yamada y a mí la última prueba como animales. En nuestro último viaje por más suministros a la tienda, en dueño del negocio nos vio y nos arrió con la escoba. No hace falta decir que alcanzo a darme un golpe que me dejo con medio cuerpo inmóvil. Yamada como bien dijo Buda, regreso para tratar de ayudarme y fue cuando ambos fuimos masacrados por el individuo.

Desperté y escuché una especie de aullido, y luego guaaaah guahhhh a mi alrededor. Sentí lengüetazos sobre mi rostro y vi a un enorme perro Tosu inu, de más de setenta kilos sobre de mí.

\- ¿Como te sientes Souichi? -

Se trataba de Yamada, se veía muy activo y demasiado juguetón ¿Sera que también soy un perro? Escuchamos una voz y capto nuestra atención.

\- ¿Qué tal les va? -

Nos preguntó Buda que era un enorme San bernardo y se zampó frente a nosotros un trago de ese licor que contenía el barrilillo atado alrededor de su cuello. Creo que andaba entonado.

Yo era un collie, de aquellos de cabello liso, dorado con blanco, demasiado delicado en comparación al Tosu Inu. Y aunque sabía que era uno de los últimos eslabones que atravesar para volver a mi cuerpo humano, mi entusiasmo estaba muy limitado. No sabía exactamente donde estábamos.

Buda nuevamente hablo.

\- Si lo hacen todo bien, ésta será la última vez que vivan como animales -

Buda era enorme y gordo, pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue lo último que dijo.

\- ¿La última vez…? -

Debimos parecerle muy incrédulos, por lo que explico:

\- Han acumulado suficiente buen karma como animales, salvaron varias vidas y a pesar de que algunas veces perdieron karma y retrocedieron, ahora tienen mucho acumulado. Consiguieron más que en su vida humana, por lo que deben estar felices -

Sentirme feliz, por un momento pensé que así debería de ser. Pero la realidad es que echaba de menos a muchas personas, mi familia y Morinaga. Por supuesto que también estaba preocupado por mi situación en la Universidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cuánto hacía que no los veía? ¿cinco meses? ¿seis meses? Con tantas vidas y experiencias, se pierde el sentido del tiempo.

\- Casi un año -

Pronuncio Buda.

\- ¿Un año? ¡No puede ser! -

Casi se me detiene el corazón, ya deben haberme olvidado y abandonado en ese hospital. Supongo que no me han desahuciado o enterrado, si no, no seguiría aquí.

Estaba triste, pero también terriblemente disgustado con Buda, me había quitado un valioso año y había estado separado de mi familia.

\- Tú eres el único responsable de lo que te ha sucedido -

Dijo sonriendo Buda.

Hubiera disfrutado tanto dándole un derechazo, pero como perro eso era imposible y el ya había desaparecido. Conforme caminábamos Yamada y yo, fui reconociendo algunas calles. ¡Estábamos cerca de la Universidad! Canadá volvía a ser un lugar muy lejano y alejado de nosotros.

Quería ir a casa, aunque no estaba seguro si Morinaga seguía viviendo en ese lugar. Ya había oscurecido cuando finalmente estábamos en ese complejo donde estaba nuestro departamento. Yamada me miraba algo tenso. Alcance para ver que había luz.

Subí corriendo los dos pisos y al asomarme por la ventana, vi que Kuze miraba a Morinaga a los ojos. Demasiado cerca de su rostro.

¿Qué demonios hacía todavía ese tipo aquí? ¿Qué le decía a Morinaga al oído? ¿Por qué sacaba un anillo de un estuche?

No podía creerlo, mi corazón se aceleró de solo pensarlo ¡le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a Morinaga! Eso… Es… no pueden hacerlo dos hombres, no en Japón. Dolía demasiado, debía impedirlo. Sin embargo, vi como Morinaga se sonrojaba y sonreía tímido.

Cuando vi que Kuze se acercaba más y sus labios parecían preguntar algo, empujé con mis patas delanteras la puerta y la rasguñaba. Morinaga se levantó de un salto, camino de prisa y abrió la puerta. Kuze estaba estupefacto y en voz alta pregunto al verme:

\- ¿De dónde diablos ha salido ese perro? -

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea, pero se ve bastante cansado -

Morinaga me miraba confundido, pero parecía ¿Aliviado?

\- ¿No pensaras dejarlo que entre?

Preguntó Kuze sin la más mínima compasión. Por su parte, Morinaga me acaricio sobre la cabeza.

\- No puedo dejarlo fuera, el cielo esta tronando y seguro lloverá -

\- Debe saber cuidarse solo -

Menciono Kuze molesto y caminando para cerrar la puerta y dejarme afuera.

Me apresuré a entrar y me dejé caer a los pies de Morinaga.

\- Me parece que es muy lindo, lo dejare quedarse hoy. Mañana averiguare quienes son sus dueños, debe tener, es un perro de raza -

\- Eso! Si tiene dueños deben andar buscándolo, pensaran que querías quedártelo -

\- No tengo corazón para dejarlo ahí fuera -

Replicó Morinaga imponiéndose y Kuze se dio por vencido moviendo la cabeza con escepticismo.

Mi mirada busco aquel estuche que supuse contenía el anillo, no lo dude el anillo estaba sobre la mesa. En un segundo ya lo tenía en mi hocico.

\- Oye! Tetsuhiro, ese perro se comerá el anillo! -

Muchísimas cosas saben mejor que un anillo de oro, pero ninguna comida me ha proporcionado nunca tanta satisfacción, que ver la cara estúpida y horrorizada de Kuze.

Morinaga me miraba con asombro. Siempre tenía esa tonta expresión tan dulce en la cara cuando una situación lo confundía. También agradecí tener este gran olfato, comprobé que olía increíblemente bien. Y no me refiero a su colonia, no, su olor natural era de los que quitan el aliento. Recordé tantas cosas vergonzosas.

Kuze aun atónito y la cara enrojecida, pregunto:

\- ¿Cómo recuperaremos el anillo? -

Para mi sorpresa, Morinaga soltó una risa y con tranquilidad dijo:

\- Saldrá de manera natural, no hay de qué preocuparse -

\- Eso ya no será nada romántico, ni siquiera podría…olvídalo -

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora contigo pequeño granuja?

Me preguntó Morinaga, yo ladré queriendo decir: "Cuidarme como siempre lo hiciste idiota, pero primero echa a ese sujeto"

\- No puedo dejarte quedar mucho tiempo, pero por hoy acuéstate en ese tapete-

Dijo Morinaga sonriendo y acariciándome la cabeza. Quería arrojarme a él, pero hice lo que me pidió.

Con el calor de ese pedazo de alfombra, me adormecí lentamente. Era agradable volver a estar en casa, bueno lo era hasta que me despertó un gemido.

\- ¡Dame más, Tetsuhiro...hazlo duro -

Escuche gritar a Kuze. Estaba molesto, molesto es poco. Quería tumbar la puerta y arrancarles el trasero a mordidas a ese tipo. Estaban teniendo sexo ¿En nuestra casa?

Kuze gemía cada vez más fuerte. Y yo estaba deprimido porque Morinaga no había optado por el celibato tras mi accidente. Vaya, su amor no duro tanto.

\- Ah, ah sí en ese sitio, hazlo rápido mmmm

No quería escucharlos, pero era imposible con este oído de perro, oía hasta sus suspiros.

Sentía tanta rabia: ¿cómo podía Morinaga engañarme tan pronto? Sólo hacía casi un año que estaba inconsciente. Bien, conozco al idiota y sé que no puede estar sin sexo, ¡es demasiado…demasiado caliente! Esa es la palabra, pero que este en una relación seria era demasiado aun para mí.

\- Dejaaa, ah, quiero que me des por atrás -

Kuze gritaba cada vez más. No pude soportarlo ni un segundo más, por eso, empuje la puerta del dormitorio con el hocico y ladré, ladre y ladre.

Morinaga y Kuze se levantaron de inmediato y se miraron estupefactos. La mirada de odio de aquel que estaba a cuatro, no me hizo dejar de ladrar.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito perro -

Preguntó Kuze, y levantó completamente desnudo el degenerado.

\- Lo sacare de aquí -

Morinaga lo había dicho decidido y frustrado de no terminar.

¡Quería morderlo! De verdad quería hacerlo, no hacía falta que me sacara de la habitación. Di vuelta en mis cuatro patas y me dirigí a la puerta principal, los rasguños y ladridos hicieron que Morinaga pensara distinto.

\- Sera que quieres hacer tus necesidades amigo? ¿Por eso ladrabas? Estas muy bien entrenado -

Abrió la puerta y salí corriendo, decepcionado y furioso.

Yamada estaba al parecer igual que yo, no dijo nada, pero su mirada me lo transmitía todo. Alcanzamos a escuchar los gritos de Kuze.

\- Porque dejaste que se fuera? ¿Que pasara con el anillo? -

\- Ni siquiera he respondido tu propuesta y ya estas gritando, deja al perro en paz. No lo culpes a el -

Yamada y yo nos echamos a dormir en el parque cercano al departamento, recibí una buena regañina por parte de él.

\- Regresamos por que debes recuperar tu vida y tu cuerpo, pero creí que era claro que te olvidarías de ese sujeto -

\- Ese departamento también era mi casa, es normal que quisiera regresar allí, nunca imagine encontrarme con eso -

.

.

.

Yamada alcanzo a ver a alguien que tocaba la puerta del departamento, eso me hizo mirar. Parecía aquel chico raro que conocí hace varios años cuando Morinaga cayó enfermo y fui a lo que fue su departamento. Ya más cerca lo confirme, traía el mismo tono de color en el cabello, un rojo encendido llamativo.

Morinaga salió, dijo algo a Kuze y camino hacia donde estábamos Yamada y yo. El grandulón me empujo con la intención de seguir por otro camino, pero yo me quede inmóvil. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba yo, me acariciaron la cabeza y se sentaron en la banca donde habíamos dormido a noche.

Morinaga le dijo a su amigo:

\- No lo creerás Hiroto kun, este perro se presentó a noche en el departamento en el momento más oportuno -

\- Es muy bonito, debe tener dueño -

Ambos hablaron un largo rato de porque Morinaga ya no iba con frecuencia al bar.

\- Lo siento Ángel kun, odio tener que admitirlo, pero con todo y el carácter que se cargaba tu senpai jamás te prohibió ir a verme al bar -

\- No me gusta que hables de él en pasado Hiroto, me haces ...

\- Lo siento, perdóname. No quise hacerte llorar, no otra vez -

Yo solo estaba recostado escuchando su plática, tenía tiempo que no veía llorar a Morinaga, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta.

En cuestión de minutos Kuze estaba ya en el parque, miro al rededor y al vernos se acercó corriendo. Morinaga se levantó incomodo aun limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. Hiroto y Kuze se saludaron y Morinaga se disculpó, diciendo que iría a lavarse el rostro.

Pensé en seguirlo, pero decidí aguardar y mejor escuchar lo que dirían aquellos dos.

Kuze me miro y me dijo.

\- Ya harás tus cosas perro, necesito con urgencia ese anillo -

\- Anillo? -

Pregunto confundido Hiroto.

\- Si. Quiero hacerle una propuesta a Morinaga, bueno ya se la hice, pero está incompleta si no tengo el anillo -

\- ¿No vas a esperar a que él sea quien tome la iniciativa? Me refiero…no parece listo para comprometerse -

\- No, ya he esperado un año entero. Odio verlo aferrándose a algo que no será, aquel hombre sigue inconsciente -

\- Bueno, supongo que está bien. Él nunca dará ese paso, no si no es...

\- Si no es Souichi, lo sé, lo sé. No necesito que me lo recuerdes, de hecho, pienso en eso todo el tiempo -

Morinaga regreso y me miro, les dijo a Hiroto y Kuze que necesitaba caminar un poco, pero Kuze no era tan torpe.

\- Iras a visitarlo? -

Era obvio que lo haría, así que siguió caminando sin responder y yo le seguí. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero de pronto Morinaga comenzó a hablarme reflexivo.

\- Yo lo amo tanto, no creo poder seguir sin él. Pero poco antes del accidente, él se veía fastidiado, como harto de estar junto a mí. Siempre supe que no me amaba, tal vez me apreciaba como amigo, pero eso me destrozaba. Era doloroso y al mismo tiempo el paraíso estar viviendo con él -

¿Qué? ladre. queriendo preguntar ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Morinaga me miro sorprendido

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Quizás necesitas sacar ese molesto anillo -

Me acerque a un árbol y orine con eso el quedo conforme. No haría mis necesidades, aunque se me trabara el intestino.

\- Tendría que haber insistido esa noche para que no saliera -

Dijo y yo quería decirle que no pensara en eso. Yo siempre he sido un terco.

\- Lo echo de menos. Muchísimo, daría cualquier cosa porque despertara -

Yo también he hecho lo inimaginable por volver.

\- Siempre tuve la sensación de que yo no era lo bastante bueno para él. Siempre le echaba en cara que se ocupaba demasiado en el trabajo y nada en mí. En él fondo, nunca dejaba de pensar que él podía tener a quien quisiera cuando lo quisiera, al final de cuentas es hermoso y tiene a varias chicas en la universidad enamoradas de él. Y yo…yo no era nadie. Me sentía tan inferior, tan inseguro. Siempre inseguro -

No lo podía creer, nunca pensé que se sintiera así. Siempre mostrándose tan completo y seguro ante los demás.

\- Con Kuze es diferente, me anima, me apoya. Sin su ayuda, ya habría dejado el trabajo y me hubiera tendido en el vicio de la bebida, porque a medida que Souichi permanecía así, yo me ahogaba en alcohol -

¿Por eso estaba con Kuze? ¿Porque así se sentía más seguro de sí mismo? ¿Por qué lo ayudo a salir de la bebida? Y me ha esperado mucho tiempo, aunque no el suficiente.

\- No acepte que se me acercara y me besara hasta después de un año, hace una semana. Yo no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo -

No podía aceptarlo, para mí ni diez años hubieran sido suficientes. Se detuvo de golpe y se arrodillo frente a mí.

\- Por eso fue increíble que aparecieras anoche perrito. Iba a decirle NO a la propuesta de Kuze, siento que estoy traicionando a Souichi...que mal que no puedas entenderme perrito, lo que más deseo es que el amor de mi vida despierte. Sin embargo, entro en la habitación donde esta y no puedo evitar llorar y pensar en morir yo mismo. Es por eso por lo que acepto la ayuda de Kuze, porque francamente, yo me habría dado por vencido desde hace mucho tiempo -

Morinaga me agito la cabeza y entro al hospital, no podía seguirlo, me echarían enseguida. Regresé al parque esperando encontrar a Yamada, pero con sorpresa descubrí que Hiroto y Kuze seguían sentados en aquella banca conversando. Me acerque a hurtadillas para que ese tipo no me fastidiara con que evacuara para entregarle su ofensivo anillo.

\- Lo ama demasiado ¿Crees que no lo sé? -

Hiroto froto su hombro, pero aun así dijo con franqueza:

\- Siempre lo ha amado desde que tengo memoria, cuando Ángel kun llego a Nagoya, poco hablo de Masaki, ya no se sentía herido, y creo que lo supero relativamente pronto. Después de eso, lo único que parecía interesarle era ver quien se iría a la cama con él cada noche. Pero en cuanto vio a Tatsumi san el comenzó a cambiar. Me hablaba de él tan emocionado al descubrir cada pequeña cosa, por muy insignificante que esta fuera. Al cabo de unos meses dejo de buscar con quien jugar, yo hasta le decía bromeando que ese hombre lo tenía bien controlado.

Y a pesar de que no conseguía hacer que su sempai recordara su nombre, el parecía vivir en una nube de felicidad. Dejo de tener ojos para los demás. Creo que sabía que él sería el amor de su vida -

\- Y ahora yo tengo que vivir bajo su sombra, sin la posibilidad de que algún día me ame -

\- Tu lo has dicho, por eso, piénsalo bien antes de apresurarte con eso de comprometerse. Ángel kun está muy confundido, sé que tú lo has apoyado y eso sin duda él lo agradece, pero permanecer con una persona que no amas solo por agradecimiento...eso no lo haría feliz y a ti tampoco Kuze san -

Al menos el tal Hiroto kun era alguien bastante razonable, logro dejar pensando a Kuze y yo me sentí mejor de que alguien le hiciera ver las cosas.

\- Él no quiere olvidarlo no?

Hiroto lo miro con tristeza, obviando la respuesta.

\- No quiere, ni puede olvidarlo. Como dijiste, lo ama demasiado -

.

.

.

**Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.**

.

.

.

**¡Saludos! **

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5 El valor del sacrificio

**Capítulo 5.**

**.**

**.**

**El valor del sacrificio.**

**.**

.

.

\- No hay ningún secreto en eso, ni los ha habido nunca. ¡Tú lo sabes bien! Jamás he ocultado mi amor por Souichi -

\- Eres tan cínico! Vas y lo vez y regresas a descargar tus frustraciones sexuales conmigo -

\- Nunca te invite a venir, tu llegaste solo y no me hagas decir otras cosas, porque terminare diciendo lo que no debo -

Morinaga, enfadado, alzaba tan alto la voz que cualquiera que pasara por el departamento le oiría sin dificultad. Estaban regresando de trabajar. Kuze solía aparecer por el laboratorio de Nagoya y casi siempre estaba en la ciudad. El perro se había quedado afuera mientras escuchaba la discusión.

Para Souichi era imposible que después de un año la situación fuera tan diferente en la vida de Morinaga y en la suya. Sabía que cuando regresara a ser humano tendría que tomar una decisión él solo, aunque le pareciera egoísta. Necesitaba nuevamente saber que deseaba, ya no se trataba de lastimar o no a Morinaga o él mismo, sentía que con lo que sucedió entre Kuze y Tetsuhiro apareció una grieta y ahora le era difícil confiar en él.

Pasaron unos minutos en el más absoluto silencio. Morinaga supuso que Kuze por fin lo había dejado solo, y empezó a quitarse la molesta corbata y sentarse un rato a descansar en el sofá. Durante el pasado año, había experimentado muchas noches sin dormir. Las piernas y los brazos los tenía tan tensos que en ocasiones se le hinchaban y dolían. Pero nada de eso parecía disuadir a Kuze de dejarlo solo para descansar.

Tetsuhiro cabeceando en el sillón, decidió mejor ir a cambiarse de ropa. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer para aliviar la tensión y el estrés que sentía era ir a caminar un rato con el perro y de paso aprovecharía mientras caminaba para pensar en cómo alejar a este hombre de una vez por todas.

Cuando ya estaba afuera en la puerta, Kuze fue a ver a donde iba y se encontró escuchando que Morinaga llamaba al perro por un nombre.

¿Cómo sabes que se llama Kane?

\- No lo sé -

Contestó Morinaga mirando al perro. Y continuo mientras seguía caminando con el animal junto a él.

\- Supongo que le queda bien con sus pelos dorados, así que le llamo Kane -

\- A dónde vas con él? -

\- Tratare de encontrar a su familia, en internet no he encontrado a nadie del área que pregunte por el, lo cual es extraño porque es un perro muy obediente y manso. Sin duda alguien se tomó el tiempo de entrenarlo -

\- Pero ¿Que paso con nuestros planes de comer fuera? -

Pregunto escondiendo el enfado ante la maña de Morinaga de arruinar sus planes de la mejor manera, haciendo parecer que no recordaba nada. Ni siquiera intentaba pedirle que lo acompañara a realizar esa horrible tarea de caminar con el perro a su lado y tocar puertas.

Tetsuhiro parecía encantando acariciando la cabeza del perro que movía la cola frente a Kuze.

\- Lo haremos otro día, si no te importa -

Por supuesto que le importaba, le había llevado un año y un mes conseguir acercarse. Y Tetsuhiro parecía no entenderlo. Estaba más comprometido con él perro que con él. No peleaban seguido y sabía que se debía al carácter flexible del hombre y sabía que él se sentía más cómodo viviendo un día a la vez desde que Souichi estaba en coma, que haciendo planes a futuro con él. Y desde que apareció ese perro, la vida se había complicado todavía más.

\- Haremos más que eso Tetsuhiro -

Amenazo enojado regresando al departamento, ni siquiera le había avisado que saldría. Kuze era persistente y muy evidente con respecto a la relación que Morinaga a un no veía como tal. Yamada seguía de cerca los pasos de Souichi y se sentía excluido, desde que ambos eran perros y podían acercarse a la gente, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, no podía separarse de él. Algo no le gusto cuando vio que tres tipos que iban detrás de ellos los miraban y murmuraban algo. Eso lo puso en alerta.

Cuando Morinaga acompañado de Souichi termino de hablar con una mujer mayor quien miro al perro y después negaba con la cabeza, vio que dos de ellos se adelantaban y se detuvieron en la siguiente esquina. El tercero continuaba esperando que comenzaran a caminar en la dirección donde estaban sus compinches. Yamada vio como ese sujeto había preparado una navaja y la mantenía sujeta en su puño dentro de su bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Sea lo que sea que tramaban, eran peligrosos.

Vio cuando jalaron a Tetsuhiro y Souichi comenzó a gruñirles. Todo sucedió de prisa, el hombre con la navaja al verse rodeado por ambos perros que ahuyentaron a los otros dos tipos, intento clavarle la navaja al colie que lo había mordido. Yamada se interpuso recibiendo la agresión en el cuello y cayó al piso mientras su sangre brotaba a chorros. Morinaga intento presionar la herida para que dejara de sangrar y Souichi chillaba mientras lamia a su amigo tumbado en el pavimento. Sin saber qué hacer ante la desesperación del perro (Souichi) Tetsuhiro cargo a Yamada y lo llevo a paso veloz al veterinario más cercano. El peso del animal le impedía moverse más rápido como deseaba. Media hora después, Kuze que constantemente le llamaba, ya se había enterado de todo y llego al consultorio.

\- ¡Estas todo lleno de sangre Tetsuhiro! Eres un inconsciente trayendo a ese perro que ni es tuyo -

Grito enfadado Kuze que miraba con coraje al collie tendido en el piso como si le hubiera gritado a el.

\- De no ser por ese perro, el que habría salido herido seria yo. Solo espero que logre sobrevivir -

Dijo triste Morinaga al ver la insensibilidad del hombre. Sabía que Kuze era demasiado frívolo, pero esto era el colmo. Se contuvo de continuar discutiendo, y en ese momento la puerta donde realizaban cirugías y curaciones a los animales se abrió, mostrando a un hombre que, por su apariencia, era el veterinario. Camino en dirección a ellos mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas y la bata.

Aprovechando el momento en que nadie le prestaba atención Souichi se escabulló al pequeño quirófano. Vio a su amigo aun con sangre y se le partió el corazón al recordar lo que Buda le había dicho:

_Te lo he repetido varias veces, ¡maldita sea! ¡No he hecho nada malo! ?…al menos no tan malo _

_Pues sigue así, que de tu amigo estoy seguro que él se sacrificaría con tal de que tu estés a salvo y recuperes tu vida._

Yamada imprudentemente se había sacrificado por él sin siquiera pensarlo ¿Que hare sin él? Sin su ayuda no poder volver a mi vida de antes. Ya lo estoy extrañando pensó Souichi muy dolido.

\- Hicimos todo lo posible, pero el perro ya había perdido mucha sangre. Es una gran pérdida, era un perro de muy buena raza y magnifico vigilante. Lo siento -

Tetsuhiro inhalo profundo, Kuze lo miro y en vez de consolarlo. Dijo fríamente.

\- Era solo un perro, uno que nunca habías visto Tetsuhiro. Ven mejor regresemos a casa -

Morinaga no podría creer lo que escuchaba y menos que llamara nuestra casa la que, era de él y Souichi. Ya estaba harto que quisiera controlarlo en todo.

\- Sera mejor que vayas a tu departamento Kuze, no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie -

Salió de prisa y Souichi no pretendió seguirlo esta vez. Quería ver que pasaría con el cuerpo del perro, de su apreciado amigo Yamada, aunque no tenía caso. Recordaba que Buda había adelantado que esta sería su ultima vez como animales. Pero ¿Dónde buscarlo? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su apariencia física como hombre.

El veterinario lo saco y le dijo que se fuera a casa.

\- Anda perrito, tu dueño ya se fue. Ve a casa -

Durante toda la mañana siguiente, Morinaga no salió de su oficina en su departamento. Desde que podía hacer parte del trabajo de la farmacéutica sin alejarse de Nagoya y estar cerca de Souichi, la mayor parte del día se encerraba ahí. Estuvo tentado a salir por una botella de ron, pero se contuvo recordando que Kanako le había llamado por la mañana para avisarle que Souichi ya no estaba en el hospital, entre toda la familia había acondicionado una amplia habitación adaptada a sus necesidades y lo querían todos los días con ellos, así, ya no habría problemas de verlo y cuidarlo. El medico a cargo les había dado un pequeño curso de qué hacer y, además, amablemente les había entregado una tarjeta con su número de casa y celular para que lo llamaran de inmediato ante cualquier duda o emergencia.

Termino de enviar los documentos y los guardo en una memoria USB. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse para ir a visitarlo y saludar a su familia. Kanako fue quien abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar.

\- Siéntate Morinaga san, en un momento te traigo una taza de té -

\- No te molestes Kanako chan, en realidad, si no hay inconveniente me gustaría pasar a ver a senpai -

\- Sígueme entonces, veras que linda quedo la habitación y lo cálida que es. A mi Nissan le agradara escucharte -

Kanako no se había dado cuenta que antes de que Morinaga llegara, otra persona había pedido a la tía Matsuda ver a Souichi, diciendo que era un compañero de laboratorio. El hombre había colocado junto a la cama una silla y conversaba con el rubio.

\- Lo logre Souichi, regrese a ser un humano y todo fue gracias a ti, ahora, no te demores demasiado. Quiero verte despierto y poder hablar -

Cuando Morinaga entro a la habitación, jamás se imaginó ser recibido por la escena que tenía frente a él. Un hombre de cabellos castaños, amplia espalda y fuertes brazos, tomaba una mano de Souichi y sostenía una rosa roja.

\- ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí? -

Pregunto Tetsuhiro sorprendido al ver a un completo extraño hablándole y tocando a su senpai.

\- ¿Usted es el amigo de Souichi? Creo Morinaga Tetsuhiro -

Preguntó a su vez Yamada sin hacer caso a la pregunta.

Morinaga no contesto nada por un momento, miraba fijamente la mano del tipo tomando la de Souichi y aquella rosa. Había enmudecido y sentía que se le fragmentaba el corazón en miles de trozos ¿A caso este hombre formaba parte del pasado de Souichi? Pensaba miles de cosas y ninguna le parecía razonable ¿Tal vez un pariente? Pero ningún pariente masculino tomaría de las manos a otro.

Yamada comprendió su confusión y furia, dejo la rosa sobre la mano de Souichi. Hizo una reverencia y salió.

Morinaga intento pasar por alto aquella escena, aunque era prácticamente imposible. Aun sin recuperarse por completo fue directamente a la cama. Observó el hermoso rostro de Souichi en busca del más mínimo cambio. No lo había, no lo había habido en mucho tiempo. Morinaga tomo su mano y extrañamente se sentía tibia, debía ser que el sol pasaba atraves de las cortinas de gasa y como había mencionado Kanako, el lugar era cálido. Dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la habitación y gracias al cielo no se parecía en nada a un cuarto de hospital. Por supuesto estaba el tintineo constante del equipo médico y ese ruido de fondo apagado, tan habitual de los hospitales. Pero su familia había transformado este cuarto, había colocado todas las cosas preferidas de Souichi, desde las más antiguas: Un pequeño juego de química que probablemente fue un regalo de su padre al ver el interés del rubio por la ciencia. El desgastado libro sobre venenos que leía cuando logro hablar con él. Algunas fotografías de entre la que destacaba una de Souichi sentado en el regazo de su madre. Varias más con su familia y una de la gradación de Souichi por su maestría. Ahora Morinaga miraba fijamente esa foto y luego miro a Souichi, se veía prácticamente tan tranquilo y en paz.

.

.

.

En los días siguientes, me tumbaba en el piso de la alfombra viendo lo tristes y aburridos que eran los días sin Yamada. Extrañaba a ese tonto que todo el tiempo cuido de mí y que en una última muestra de su devoción se había sacrificado. Todo el tiempo pude ver a Morinaga y Kuze conviviendo, prácticamente hacían muchas cosas juntos: tareas domésticas, salidas, compras. Me di cuenta que en un simple día pasaban más tiempo juntos que Morinaga y yo en meses. Morinaga también conversaba con Kanako que venía de visita cada dos o tres días. Incluso intercambiaban recetas y se divertían. Mi hermana quería a este tonto.

Lo que más me molestaba, era que Kuze intentaba congraciarse con mi hermanita. Incluso la ayudaba a hacer los deberes de la escuela con mucha paciencia. Era claro, ese hombre quería a toda costa formar parte de la vida de Morinaga, incluso, tomando parte de mi familia y eso sí que no lo permitiría.

También fui testigo de su actuación para ser amable con Morinaga, ya no discutía por mi presencia en el departamento. La realidad era otra, Kuze no me soportaba y en cuanto Morinaga salía, el sujeto me sacaba a la calle y lo hacia principalmente durante las noches que pretendía seducir al idiota. Y como no hacerlo, cada vez que oía sus gemidos, me ponía a aullar en la puerta de su habitación. Tan fuerte que Kuze no podía concentrarse en el sexo y Morinaga siempre salía al baño a terminar con su frustración.

Sin embargo, una tarde soleada y tranquila en la que Kanako ponía a Morinaga al día que tanto Tomoe como mi padre habían llegado y estaba feliz porque en esa habitación mi cuerpo se mantenía cálido y menos rígido cada que me masajeaban o me ejercitaban. Kuze llego y se dirigió a ellos en la cocina mostrándole a Morinaga otro anillo que había comprado, ya se había resignado a no recuperar el que me comí y tampoco le parecía propio usarlo después de eso.

\- Ya está todo listo para la adopción, tengo los papeles listos. Únicamente faltan nuestras firmas y sello. Y mi madre junto con mi hermana están felices de preparar un buen banquete -

Anuncio en voz alta Kuze sin el más mínimo tacto ante la presencia de mi hermana pequeña.

\- Kuze! ¡Ya habíamos hablado de esto! -

Contesto molesto Morinaga y en ese momento lo comprendí, Kuze miraba a Morinaga completamente enamorado. Y sería un tonto si no aprovechara su oportunidad para disfrutar de una vida feliz, al final de cuentas ambos eran homos naturales. No puedo reclamar nada, esa oportunidad la tuve yo antes y durante mucho tiempo nunca quise ni aceptarla ni aprovecharla.

El par de sujetos se olvidaron de la presencia de Kanako, que parecía que la noticia le había caído muy mal. Comenzó a llorar y reclamarle a Morinaga.

\- Morinaga san! Estaba segura que tu amabas a mi Niisan y si haces esto mientras él está en coma, no serás más que un traidor -

Ladro mi hermanita antes de salir corriendo y con un llanto que le partió el corazón a Morinaga.

\- Kanako chan, espera! -

Grito Tetsuhiro mientras corría detrás de ella, pero Kuze le tomo del brazo.

\- Dejala que se vaya! Ni siquiera sabe cómo su hermano te trataba. No debería opinar sobre temas adultos que solo nos competen únicamente a nosotros -

\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde, necesito explicarle todo -

Dijo y salió corriendo y yo detrás de él. Al ser más rápido a lo lejos alcance a ver a Kanako. Comprendí que por la dirección que llevaba mi hermana, se dirigía al antiguo y ahora clausurado templo que visitábamos todos como familia cuando mi madre todavía vivía. Lo estaban remodelando y no se permitía el paso.

Kanako entro por una ventana desprovista de vidrios y cuando Morinaga logro abrir la puerta forzándola. Vimos asustados que mi hermana se había subido al altar pasando por sobre un andamio que estaba por caer vencido por el tiempo. Morinaga la llamo con voz desesperada.

\- Kanako chan, baja de ahí! Es peligroso -

\- ¡Me quedo aquí! Tú y los mayores me están engañando, debes saber que niisan ya no despertara y por eso ahora vives con Kuse san -

Lloraba mi pequeña y querida hermana. Se movió mas alto moviendo con su peso uno de los inestables andamios.

\- Vamos Kanako chan, yo no te estoy ocultando nada y todo lo que Kuze ha dicho son cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo ¡lo juro! -

Kuse lo miro un instante sorprendido y comprendió un poco la situación.

\- ¡Baja de ahí! Tetsuhiro y yo todavía tenemos que hablar muy en serio -

Explico Kuze tratando de convencerla, pero Kanako continuo en ese sitio sin importarle que el andamio temblara alarmantemente. Y yo únicamente me dedique a ladrar.

\- No bajaré hasta que me digas que mi Souichi niisan despertara -

No podría hacer eso, aunque quisiera y si lo hacía por la situación, podría decepcionarla y mucho. Kanako se puso a llorar al no recibir respuesta.

\- Voy a subir por ella -

Dijo Morinaga con determinación y Kuze le cogió del brazo.

\- No creo que esas maderas puedan resistir tu peso -

\- Tu eres más bajo y delgado, tal vez pueda aguantarte -

La mirada que Kuze le dirigió a Morinaga, lo decía todo. El hombre no podía creer que le dijera eso ¿En serio se creía Morinaga que se arriesgaría por la pequeña? Y simplemente se decidió a gritarle a la causante de todo.

\- Baja ya de ahí chiquilla! -

\- ¡No le grites! -

Ladro de regreso Morinaga dispuesto a subir, Kuze se preparó para contraatacar, pero Kanako lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Váyanse los dos, quiero estar sola! -

Kuze chasqueo la boca y comenzó a subir. Ni siquiera yo me lo podía creer, tal como Kanako no lo creía. A ella dejo de importarle desde hacía tiempo si Morinaga se quedaba con ese hombre, lo que le molestaba es que parecía que todos los mayores le ocultaban cosas y las más importante para ella, que yo ya no despertara del coma. Pobre de mi hermana pequeña.

Miré algo que ellos no notaban, encima del madero podrido un gran trozo de concreto amenazaba con caer, parecía más inestable que todo lo demás. Si aquello le callera encima, Kuze quedaría sepultado y se necesitarían de los bomberos para sacarlo y para entonces tal vez ya estaría muerto. Comencé a ladrar tratando de avisar sobre el peligro, pero Morinaga que para entonces ya estaba desesperado, me grito que me callara.

Mientras todo sucedida, me pasaron pensamientos que nunca imagine correrían por mi cabeza. Uno de ellos fue que si Kuze moría Morinaga se liberaría del tipo odioso, otro era que no me beneficiaria en nada siempre tuve a Morinaga enamorado de mí y no era necesario esto y el último y más importante, aunque me negara a aceptarlo era que si no hacía nada el hombre moriría. Y como si Kuze leyera mi último pensamiento, comenzó a acercarse al sitio en ruinas y lleno de maderas podridas.

Comencé a ladrar cuando vi que se decidía por la peor opción, una madera que parecía gruesa, pero que ya estaba quebrada.

\- Callate perro! -

Me silencio Kuze ya histérico.

Aun odiando al hombre, no podía desearle que pasara por todo lo que sufrí por más de un año. Así que, sin hacerle caso, seguí ladrando intentando advertirle del peligro.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de subir, cuando aquel enorme trozo de concreto se precipitaba sobre él. No lo pensé y corrí.

\- Kuze! Quitate de ahí -

Grito Morinaga, pero ya era tarde, se escuchó un crujir y el estrépito. Las maderas y la viga le caerían encima enseguida y de pilón el concreto. Vi la mirada atemorizada de Kuze y supe que, si no lo salvaba, en unos instantes él moriría. Entonces lo hice sin pensar en las consecuencias, empuje a Kuze y lo protegí con mi cuerpo. El concreto, la viga, tablas y maderas cayeron sobre mi cabeza, mi espalda y pude ver al tipo lleno de tierra que respiraba debajo de mí.

Le había salvado la vida en un impulso y alcance a escucharlo decir.

\- ¡El perro me ha salvado, me ha salvado! -

Pero Morinaga no parecía muy feliz, miraba como yacía, sin que Kuze me dirigiera la mirada y acariciaba todo mi dolorido y moribundo cuerpo de perro. Kanako después de todo lo que sucedió comenzó a llorar ante mi inminente muerte perruna y entonces comencé a ver la luz brillante.

Buda me recibió exhibiendo una enorme sonrisa y yo por mi parte vi por primera vez después de tanto tiempo mi cuerpo desnudo. Era yo, no una abeja, un ave y mucho menos un perro.

\- Has acumulado bastante buen karma Souichi -

Dijo un gordo desnudo y panzón que reconocí enseguida, Buda lucia como las típicas estatuillas de bronce que había en muchas casas orientales, a las que, si les sobabas la gran panza y pedias un deseo, este se cumpliría.

\- Creeme que no ha sido mi intención -

Buda soltó una sonora carcajada que le inundaron los regordetes cachetes.

\- Eso es mucho mejor muchacho -

\- El qué? -

\- Que ahora no necesitas pensar si haces algo o no, hasta te jugaste la vida por ese hombre que no soportas -

Buda tenia razón, había sacrificado mi vida sin pensarlo y por el odioso de Kuze.

\- Sabes muchacho, has sido una de las personas más interesantes que han pasado por aquí. Debo confesar que me divertí un poco, pero no te confíes demasiado, te seguiré observando.

\- Supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido y también un honor en que pongas especial cuidado en mí, viejo -

\- Preparate, en poco tiempo veras a tus seres queridos y recuerda, no podrás hablar sobre esto con nadie más que con Yamada -

Me desperté con una inexplicable inquietud, no debería si acababa de hablar con Buda y, sin embargo, las realidades de los hechos se confunden al pensar en lo ocurrido, se me hace extremadamente difícil separar la fantasía, de lo que sucedió.

Al principio no entendí lo que ocurría, vi toda la habitación y recordé que mi familia había acondicionado este lugar para mí. Luego, paso a paso, fui recordando varias partes de lo que viví y con todas las piezas quise armar el rompecabezas. Pero algo no encajaba, no lograba decidir qué hacer a continuación, estaba bastante decepcionado de Morinaga, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de comprenderlo. Pero, en vez de alegría, sentía tan solo una extraña amargura.

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vi a mi tía Matsuda entrar acompañada por un hombre que caminaba detrás de ella. En cuanto me vio despierto dejo caer las flores y el jarrón que llevaba en las manos y corrió hacia mí.

-Souichi kun, dios mío! ¿Porque no me has llamado? ¿Puedes hablar? -

Ahora que lo preguntaba, no lo sabía, no he intentado hablar ni llamarlos porque aún estoy muy aturdido. Así que comencé a carraspear.

\- Espera Sou, dañaras tu garganta, iré a prepararte un poco de té, pero antes llamare al doctor. No estoy segura si sea lo indicado darte algo. Mientras te dejo con tu amigo -

¿Mi amigo? El hombre sonrió a mi tía y después a mi ¡En mi vida lo he visto! No parece un estudiante universitario, mas parece un hombre de oficina con ese traje oscuro. Es un gigante de casi dos metros, cabellos rizados castaño claro y con rostro soñador. Demasiado sonriente.

Entonces el hombre carraspeó. Me giré y lo miré.

\- ¿Puedo? -

Preguntó señalando la silla a lado de la cama, más allá de su sonrisa, parecía muy nervioso.

\- Adelante -

Contesté, con la voz ronca y débil.

\- No me reconoces Souichi, soy yo, Yamada -

Redondee los ojos sorprendido ¿Yamada? Se acercó a darme un abrazo y entonces también lo abrace por un instante.

\- ¡Sabia que hoy volverías, desde lejos observe lo que sucedió con esos hombres...solo sirven para causarte problemas! -

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero de momento no quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime que has hecho desde que volviste -

\- Conseguí un trabajo ayudando a un chef en un restaurant y alquilé de momento una habitación en casa de una mujer mayor, una amable viejecita -

\- Pensé que buscarías a algún familiar, quizás un hijo de alguna de tus hermanas -

\- Busque el sitio donde estaba nuestra casa, pero ahora es parte de un negocio y los dueños no tienen ningún apellido que se relacione con nuestra familia. Prefiero aceptar que de momento estoy solo aquí...a menos

Yamada fue interrumpido y mi familia entro con su típico escándalo. Mi familia me envolvía tan cálidamente, los abrace a cada uno. Me sentía tan bien y protegido. Ellos lloraban, cuando padre me abrazo sentí como una frialdad en la mejilla, en el lugar donde estaba la mejilla de mi padre, era el rastro de sus lágrimas. Preguntaron quién era mi vista y les presente a mi amigo, diciendo que nos conocíamos de la Universidad. La verdad es que Yamada podría pasar por profesor, aunque no es mayor de treinta años.

Tomoe junto con Kurokawa se ofrecieron a ayudarme a ir al baño y a tomar una ducha, tendría que ir a rehabilitación por un tiempo, mis músculos estaban rígidos por la falta de movimiento, aunque dijo la tía Matsuda diario me daban masaje y flexionaban mis piernas y brazos. Eso ayudo bastante.

La tía Matsuda invito a Yamada a quedarse y comer, él bastante avergonzado se rasco la nuca y voltio a verme, asentí con la cabeza y acepto enseguida. Después de terminar de cambiarme con la ayuda de Tomoe y mi padre, ellos propusieron.

\- Conseguiremos una silla de ruedas para que sea más práctico y fácil hacer todo, servirá también para llevarte al hospital y regresar después de la rehabilitación -

\- No creo que eso sea necesario, con alguno de ustedes que me ayude a sostenerme, puedo ejercitarme aquí mismo -

\- No está a discusión hijo, si te lastimas tardaras más tiempo -

\- A propósito, Niisan ¿Llamaron a Morinaga san? El ya estaría aquí, no dejo de visitarte todo este tiempo -

\- Por ahora preferiría que no le llamen, comienzo a sentir sueño y estoy cansado -

.

.

.

Al día siguiente intente ponerme de pie sin la ayuda de nadie, pero la realidad es que estaba bastante rígido. Mi padre y Tomoe llegaron con la silla de ruedas y sentí mucha vergüenza de tener que depender de los demás, pero eso había hecho durante el pasado año mientras estaba inconsciente. Yamada que trabajaba hasta después del mediodía, fue con nosotros y resulto de mucha ayuda, era el único que conseguía sostenerme sin que se tambaleara.

Cuando me dejaron en mi habitación, Kanako estaba sentada en la silla esperándome. Podía imaginarme que quería y me prepare para escucharla. Yamada se fue debía llegar a tiempo a su trabajo. Terriblemente agotado, aunque fue poco lo que hice, le pedí que me ayudara a subir a la cama antes de que se fuera, era raro que sintiera esa confianza con él, pero ¿Cómo podía ser de otra forma con todo lo que me ayudo? Encima se había sacrificado por mí.

Kanako me relato todo lo concerniente a Morinaga, lo mucho que había sufrido, sus visitas diarias y hasta la repentina amistad profunda que tenía con Kuze. Me volvió a repetir lo de aquella vez que llego a la Universidad en la noche a gritarme que, Morinaga no era bueno para mí y que abriera los ojos. En ese entonces ella supuso que todos éramos gay, Tomoe, Kurokawa, Morinaga y yo, creo que nunca pude quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no era necesario que me dijera nada, yo de antemano había visto todo y ahora estaba lo suficientemente furioso con el estúpido de Morinaga al ser el causante de la preocupación y tristeza de mi hermana pequeña. Sería mejor que no se apareciera por aquí.

\- Lo siento Niisan, te aviso porque no debe tardar en llegar y no quería que te tomara por sorpresa -

Y así sucedió, quince minutos después, Morinaga entro en mi habitación y se sorprendió tanto de verme consciente que dejo caer al piso su portafolio y abrigo. Corrió directo a mí y le puse un alto con la palma de mi mano derecha extendida arriba, él se detuvo confundido.

\- Senpai? No.…puedo? -

\- Siéntate en la silla y no me interrumpas -

Morinaga no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera lo intentaba. No podía soportarlo más, su sufrimiento y ese rostro siempre me habían afectado más que mi propio sufrimiento. Yo seguía queriendo a ese pobre tonto, pero esta vez estaba tan decepcionado que con frecuencia me cuestionaba, si el de verdad me amara ¿habría sucedido lo que pasó con Kuze?

\- Debes tener fiebre, senpai. No puedes hablar en serio -

\- Creeme que es en serio, ya no puedo llamar nuestra casa, a esa casa que ahora compartes con Kuze. Me quedare aquí, con mi familia y un amigo ira por mis cosas -

Las palabras retumbaban en los oídos de Morinaga, cada frase pronunciada parecía balas que se le clavaban en el pecho. la mirada de Souichi hablaba por sí sola, mientras sus labios temblaban de ira. El daño estaba hecho y no había remedio.

\- Nunca compartí la casa con él y mucho menos la cama…Me siento horrible senpai -

Con los ojos rojos y de los que aun brotaban lágrimas Morinaga quería salir corriendo, pero en esa habitación estaba su vida, el amor de su vida, y quería morir antes que perderlo. Él lo adoraba, quería besarlo de nuevo, hacerle el amor, pero con Souichi nunca nada había sido sencillo y se estaba engañando a sí mismo si pensaba que esta vez todo volvería a ser igual que antes.

\- No te atrevas a mentir más! -

\- Senpai, perdoname! Hare lo que quieras -

Al menos pedía perdón en lugar de continuar negándolo, aunque en un hombre eso es un grave error. Pero aun queriendo ocultarlo Souichi sabía exactamente la hora, el lugar y el momento en que todo se había jodido. Ya no creería mas mentiras, como cuando le aseguro no volver a ver Masaki y al día siguiente voló a su encuentro. Y Souichi simplemente estaba cansado de sus imbecilidades y su falta de carácter.

\- Creeme que estaremos mejor si estamos separados, nos beneficiara a los dos -

Llegó la hora de buscar refugio en medio de ese desastre. Dos caminos que se separan y un breve adiós para un amor golpeado, ultrajado por la deslealtad de uno de los dos. Morinaga sabía que tomarse un tiempo para pensar, era mejor que un adiós definitivo.

De nada le sirvió intentar follar con el corazón destrozado por la inconsciencia de su amor, si en cada venida en su mano él estaba en su mente. Y a pesar que dijo la verdad cuando menciono que no había compartido la cama con Kuze, pues las pocas veces que intento perderse en el placer y no consiguió llegar al orgasmo por los ladridos del perro, estaban sobre un futon, en la habitación de Morinaga.

Sin embargo, lo que más le mortificaba era el sentimiento de descubrirse a sí mismo como un cobarde.

Morinaga deseaba volver al pasado y rectificar, pero sabía que solo cabía atenerse a las consecuencias con la decisión que tomo y vivir, con ellas.

.

.

**Seis meses después.**

**.**

\- Eres un idiota Yamada, no me des tu postre en la boca -

\- Y tú, un tirano Souichi, mira que te doy lo que más me gusta, nunca a nadie le he compartido de este y lo hice sin tanto dulce porque no te gusta -

\- Esta bueno en realidad, no muy dulce -

\- No me has dicho ¿Cómo te ha ido en la Universidad? -

\- Pude ponerme al día con el Doctorado, y ahora tengo tres ofertas de trabajo en buenos laboratorios. Pero por el momento quiero cumplir con Fukushima sensei y terminar mis proyectos de seis meses -

Aquí estaba yo, cenando con Yamada en el restaurant donde ahora es chef. Su comida es deliciosa, mejor que la de Morinaga. Y disfruto su compañía y complicidad igual que cuando vivimos todas esas experiencias Más allá de la consciencia.

\- Y Tetsuhiro? -

\- Ya sabes…insiste en que regrese al departamento, recientemente me dijo que desde un día antes de ir a verme a casa ya había corrido a Kuze y aclarado todo con él. Lo demás ya te lo he comentado -

\- Y piensas volver? -

\- No, también fui sincero con él y le dije que necesitaba desde tiempo atrás esta pausa. A veces me asfixiaba con sus atenciones -

\- Esas atenciones...no las extrañas? ¿serías capaz de negar que no has tenido ni un solo pensamiento impuro con él desde que despertaste? -

\- Claro que lo niego -

\- Mentiroso -

Por supuesto que mentía. Había tenido más de un pensamiento impuro con él. De hecho, había dejado que Morinaga me diera ciertas atenciones, sin llegar al final. Un buen castigo para el muy tonto.

\- Souichi, aun estas a tiempo de recapacitar, si ese tipo alguna vez te falla. Aquí estoy yo para ti -

Morinaga siempre había sido excelente como asistente, amigo y compañero, con algunas fallas y por eso principalmente le permití acercarse de nuevo. Espero no me decepcione una vez más y sea un buen compañero como hasta ahora Yamada ha demostrado ser.

Y ¿qué hace a alguien buen compañero? La confianza. Es tan vital confiar en que el otro no se está aguantando los golpes y en que los dos estamos por la misma razón: para empujarnos a crecer, no para herirnos más. Hemos tenido suficiente de eso.

.

.

.

**_Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció. Ustedes pueden fantasear con quien de los dos se queda Souichi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Saludos!_**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
